Keep Holding On
by Kunoichi Uchiha Sakura
Summary: Sequel to My Happy Ending! What's Sakura to do now that Itachi is gone. How can she take care of her daughter on her own. And not to mention Sasuke's love for Sakura has not faded to just friends. And with an old enemy coming to rise again.
1. Always Something There To Remind Me

**Keep Holding On**

Chapter One: Always Something There To Remind Me

I walk along the city streets you used to walk along with me,  
and every step I take reminds me of just how we used to be.  
Well, how can I forget you, boy?  
When there is always something there to remind me.  
always something there to remind me.  
As shadows fall, I pass a small cafe where we would dance at night.  
And I can't help recalling how it how it felt to kiss and hold you tight  
Well, how can I forget you, boy?  
When there is always something there to remind me.  
always something there to remind me.  
I was born to love him, and I'll never be free.  
You'll always be a part of me.

Sakura sighed to her self as she walked down the street. It had been seven years since the birth of her daughter: Uchiha Misaki. Her daughter was the top student in the academy. She had just received her sharingan this year. And Sasuke was teaching her how to control it. Sasuke had his own child. His name was Hiroshi, they called him Hiro.

Sasuke had fallen deeply in love with a woman. She only wanted him for his status and money. When she found out he wasn't the leader of the Uchiha clan she left. Only to come back and give him a child. Thankfully he looked just like his father. He was only a year younger then Misaki.

The two of them reviled against each other on who was better. So far, Hiro hadn't won once against Misaki. She was the perfect prodigy.

And for Sakura, she was okay. She could hear people whisper about the day that Uchiha Itachi number one traitor died protecting Kohona. Everyone told the stories some made it a romance story for the new kunoichi. Others made it a war story to tell the young boys. But only the ones who were alive at the time new that the woman was still alive.

No one spoke his name in front of her. Except for Sasuke. Sakura sighed again she looked up and noticed that she was standing in front of the grave of her love. Tsunade had taken the body to make sure no one would get him remains. And they just made a grave here. She smiled down at the grave. Her short pink hair spined around her.

She felt she could make her hair any length and he would love it. So she kept it short to show she was strong. She would never cry. Well, not over him. She cried the first time Misaki got lost and she couldn't find her. She cried like a baby the first time Misaki got hurt. She was just a big baby.

But not as bad as the new Hokage Uzumaki Naruto. Sakura giggled at the thought. She remembered all times when they where younger and he yelled around town that he would be the next Hokage. She would have laughed in your face if you would have told her that Naruto would be the sixth Hokage and that a woman would actually leave the Uchiha Sasuke.

She walked back into the house, putting the groceries away. "I'm home!" Sakura called.

"Welcome home Auntie Sakura!" the young Hiro called.

"Where's your daddy?" Sakura asked.

"Pft.. He's sleeping."

"Well, we'll just have to wake him up now won't we?" she winked at him, handing him a glass of water.

XXX

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Sasuke screamed. He ran into the kitchen seeing a smiling Sakura. "You're a bitch." he mumbled.

"Woof woof." she laughed. "Can you go pick Misaki up for me."

"What ever."

XXX

"We're home!" Sasuke yelled. Misaki ran into the kitchen to see her mother setting down plates with food.

"Guess what mom!"

"Hn?"

"Konohamaru-sensei says that I can test to graduate!" she smiled.

"That's great hunney." Sakura smiled.

"I can't wait! Uncle Sasuke will you help me learn new jutsu?"

"Hn." he said, which usually meant yes. He was in the middle of eating.

"I didn't say you could eat yet!" Sakura yelled smacking him with her spoon.

XXX

"Bye Uncle Sasuke! Bye Hiro!" Misaki waved as they left to their own home. Misaki walked back into the house. Her mother was putting away the now clean dishes. "Momma, where is my daddy?" Misaki asked.

Sakura looked up stunned. She looked back down at the dishes. "Your not old enough to see your daddy yet." she mumbled.

"When will I be old enough?" Misaki asked.

"When you turn eight I'll take you to meet your daddy." Sakura said, shutting the cabinet.

"Okay." Misaki said.

"Why don't you go take a shower."

"Okay momma."

XXX

Sakura sighed to her self as she walked through the Kohona streets she stared at the tea shop that wasn't so new anymore. Her and Itachi had gone there when in first opened. She looked down at the ground and kept walking. She hated Kohona. It had so many memories. Some happy some sad. But most had Itachi. She stopped in front of the village gate.

It was here. Seven years ago today Itachi had died. Seven years ago she felt a piece of her die. She sighed and sat down that day she had killed the leader of the Akatsuki. Kisame, Deidara and Tobi lived in a confined area of Kohona. They where not killed because Sakura wouldn't allow it to be that way. She would still visit them.

She sat down and stared at the still fading blood stain that was left on the ground. It symbolized the death of the greatest man in Sakura's life. The worst enemy to Kohona but yet the greatest husband. Sakura felt her eyes swell up with tears. She quickly stood back up and left.

XXX

Again. And again. She found her self staring at the stone.

_Uchiha Itachi_

So much pain and happiness if just one word. So much want, need, hate, tears. Love. She loved him and always would. No one else could give her that much love. No matter how much they cared for her. They would never be Uchiha Itachi. She sighed to her self. She looked up at the night sky seeing a flash of heat lightning. Summer was coming in.

She looked back down at the stone. She felt a tear fall from her eyes. She couldn't help it. She was dying inside. Her heart was worse then broken it was almost shattered. But there was one thing keeping her from that. The love her daughter gave to her. Gave to everyone.

She smiled, and let a small laugh escape her lips. "She's almost just like you... Itachi. She reminds me so much of you. It's hard to believe. I wish you would have been there." tears fell freely from her eyes. She didn't bother to wipe them away.

"It was funny. Your little brother passed out." she giggled a little. "And Naruto finally became our Hokage. And Misaki. Oh Misaki. She's the most beautiful young girl. She already has little boys casing after her. To bad..." her voice cracked a little she looked up to the sky. "To bad your not here to see her."

A/N

YAY! The first chapter to the sequel is done! Hoped you guys liked it.


	2. When Your Gone

**Keep Holding On**

Chapter Two: When Your Gone

"I know it's hard to believe that he's really gone." Sasuke said, walking up to the still teary eyed Sakura.

"Sasuke?" she asked. She looked up and quickly wiped away her tears away.

"You know... It's okay to cry." he said, hugging her.

"I don't think he would want me to cry." Sakura said, trying to pull away from the Uchiha. Sasuke just held on tighter. "Let me go Sasuke." she said, pushing away from him. "Your not him and you'll never be him." She said, looking back at the grave.

"I know I can't be him! But you just need to get over him! He's dead. He's never coming back. Can't you see that I'm right her. I'm in love with you Sakura!" He said, grabbing a hold of her arm, and forcing her to look at him.

"I don't love you Sasuke. I never will."

"You just need to move on and live." he spat. "He wasn't that great."

"Take that back!" she yelled, smacking Sasuke across the face. "You take that back right now!"

"Never." he pushed her a little causing her to fall to the ground. He sat down on her grabbing her wrist and placed it above her head.

"Please Sasuke! Let go." She said, tears coming to her eyes.

"Why can't you love me!" He brought his lips forward crashing them into her's. She gasped out in surprise. She tried to scream and fight back again.

"Get off of her!" Naruto yelled, running to the two of his teammates. The now Hokage, pushed the Uchiha off of Sakura. Naruto turned and glared at Sasuke. "Get out of here!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke just glared at Naruto and walked off.

"Are you okay, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked. Sakura nodded her head, and started to cry into her friends shoulder.

"Naruto! I need Itachi!" She screamed, not being able to hold back her cries.

XXX

Misaki stood waiting in the pouring rain for her mom to come get her from the academy. She smiled when she saw her Uncle Naruto walking towards her. "Uncle Naruto!" Misaki cheered. She gasped seeing her mother on his back, asleep.

"What happened?" Misaki asked.

"Mommy was just tired..." Naruto said. "Let's get you home."

XXX

Sakura laid on her bed looking up at the plain ceiling._"I've never felt this way before. Everything that I do. Remind me of you. And the clothes you left. They lay on the floor. And they smell just like you. I love the things that you do." _Sakura sung to her self.

She looked out her window at the rain that pounded against her windows. She sighed, and slowly made her way out of her bedroom, and down the hall. She looked into Misaki's bedroom, seeing her pink nightlight on, and the small bundle under the blankets.

She smiled, and continued walking down the hallway. She stopped trying not to make any noise. Naruto laid fast asleep with a blue cover barely covering him. One of his legs was propped up on the sofa. She giggled a little bit and made her way to the garage.

She shut the garage door, and walked to the stairs that lead to the basement. She slowly walked down the stairs. She stopped when she looked at all the old stuff that was down there. That had belonged to Itachi and Sasuke's parents.

And what no belonged to Itachi too. She looked up and took s deep breath. "Do your parents still love you Itachi...?" she asked out load. "I would hope they do."

She walked to a box, that was printed old clothes. She opened it and pulled out a shirt. She hugged it tight to her and smelled it. _It still smells like you Itachi..._ she thought to her self. She dug down deeper and pulled out his old Akatsuki clock.

She carefully put it on. Loving the smell. It smelled just like him, cinnamon and apples. She sighed. She grabbed another shirt and placed it down. She laid her head on it using it like a pillow. She hugged her self wishing that Itachi was there.

"_I always needed time on my own. I never thought I'd need you there when I cry. And the days feel like years when I'm alone. And the bed where you lie is made up on your side. When you walk away I count the steps that you take. Do you see how much I need you right now?" _

Naruto stood at the top of the stairs looking at the crying Sakura. He wanted to go and hug her and tell her everything would be alright. But this was her time. This was her times to think she was with Itachi. That he would still be there helping her. Even if he wasn't there physically.

"_When your gone the pieces of my heart are missing you. When your gone the face I came to know is missing to. When your gone. The words I need to hear to always get me through the day. And make it okay. I miss you." _

Naruto gulped and turned around. Behind him was a young and sleepy Misaki. "Uncle Naruto what's mommy doing?" she asked.

"Mommy is having her alone time. Come let's go back to sleep." he said, nudging her back into the house.

"Will you sleep with me tonight Uncle Naruto... I had a bad dream..." Misaki said. Naruto nodded his head.

"_I've never felt this way before. Everything that I do, reminds me of you. And the clothes you left. Are lyin' on the floor. And they smell just like you. I love the things that you do. When you walk away I count the steeps that you take. Do you see how much I need you right now."_

Sakura stood up hugging the old Akatsuki cloak. She walked out side through the garage door, and down to the Uchiha cemetery. She came to a dead stop when she looked at the righting. _Uchiha Itachi..._ She still felt it. All the love... all the pain. It was still there in that one name.

"_When your gone. The pieces of my heart are missing you. When your gone the face I came to know is missing too. When your gone. The words I need to hear to always get me through the day, and make it okay. I miss you."_

Sakura fell to her knees not being able to stand up any longer. She hated it. Not being able to hold him. To see him any longer. If she could she would have told him I love you more, or hugged him just a little longer. Or give him that one extra kiss before she left for work every morning.

"_We were made for each other. I'll keep forever. I know we where. Yeah, yeah. All I ever wanted was for you to know. Everything I do I give my heart and soul. I can hardly breathe. I need you here with me." _

"_When your gone. The pieces of my heart are missing you. When your gone, the face I came to know is missing to. When your gone, the words I need to hear to always get me throw the day, and make it okay. I miss you." _

"This isn't right! It just isn't even fair!." Sakura cried, she pulled her self closer to the grave. "Why can't you come back Itachi! I love you more then anything! Please Itachi!" She cried even harder.

"Sakura-chan?"

A/N Time.

Sorry it took so long for an update. I've been super busy. Trying to hang out with my guy friend before school starts... Trying to lose some weight... Which I pulled my ass muscle today... Yes it is possible... It hurts really bad...

Well can you guys guess who's 'running into' Sakura. I bet you losers can't! Just kidding, you guys aren't losers I love you all.

I might not be updating for a while... because my best friend (long time crush) is having surgery done this weekend so I'm going to be with him until he fells better. And we get him home... that pussy...

Well! Anyway I've been uber bored so it any of you want to Instant Message me. Go right ahead. I'm Firebug5551. So yeah! Later!

-Sakura


	3. Wonderwall

**Keep Holding On**

Chapter Three: Wonderwall.

_Today is gonna be the day  
That they're gonna throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you gotta do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do about you now  
Backbeat the word was on the street  
That the fire in your heart is out  
I'm sure you've heard it all before  
But you never really had a doubt  
I don't believe that anybody feels  
The way I do about you now_

And all the roads we have to walk along are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I would  
Like to say to you  
I don't know how

Because maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me ?  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall

Today was gonna be the day?  
But they'll never throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you're not to do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do  
About you now  
And all the roads that lead to you were winding  
And all the lights that light the way are blinding  
There are many things that I would like to say to you  
I don't know how

Sakura turned around to see Tsunade walking towards her. "Hello, Tsunade." Sakura said. Tsunade had a sad look on her face. A black umbrella stopped the rain from falling on her.

"I need to talk to you." Tsunade said.

"Tsunade with all do respect. I'm not in the mood to talk." Sakura said, trying to stop the tears.

"Alright... but tomorrow by noon can you please come to the Hokage office. I need to speak to you, Naruto and Sasuke." Sakura shuddered, at the thought of Sasuke. "And you should probubly leave Misaki someplace." Tsunade said.

"Okay... I'll be there." Sakura said, turning around as Tsunade left.

_I thought for a moment it would be him..._ Sakura thought. She sighed, and sat down leaning on the grave. "Good night... I love you Ita-kun." She mumbled. She slowly started to drift off to sleep.

XXX

"Thanks Kakashi." Sakura said, waving to Kakashi, as Misaki ran into the older man apartment.

Kakashi sighed. "It's no problem. You should get going. It's almost noon." Sakura nodded.

"Misaki mommy's going." Sakura called. Misaki ran back out of the apartment, and gave her mother a peck on the check, and ran back into the apartment.

"Bye bye momma. I love you!" Misaki yelled.

"Love you too." Sakura called back. "Thanks again Kakashi. I know she can be a hand full."

"No problem."

"Alright. I'll be back soon." Sakura said, walking away, and back to the plane streets of Kohona. Nothing really changed. Nothing excited her anymore. It was like her life had died long before her body has.

She walked up the steps to the Hokage's office, opening the door she walked in, to see a very annoyed Naruto, who was sitting on the floor with a bruise on his left cheek. And a pissed looking Sasuke. And a bored Tsunade, who sat in the Hokage's seat.

"Okay, I'm here. What did you need to tell us?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura you might want to sit down." Sakura sighed, and did so.

"Okay... Itachi's body... has gone missing." She said.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked.

"His body has disappeared. None of the other old Akatsuki members know where the body is." Tsunade said.

Sakura looked down at her hands. _Who would take his body..._ Sakura thought, small tears falling from her eyes. "I.. I have to go." she said, quickly running out of the office.

"Sakura-chan wait!" she could hear Naruto yell after her, but she didn't care, she just kept running.

After running for hours she finally came to a stop, a small river ran through the grass probubly leading to a lake. She slowly walked down stream. Looking at the fish that swam through the waters. She came to a stop seeing where the water led to.

Three small cabins where built next to each other. A blonde man walked out of the first cabin. "One of you could help me with the laundry, yeah!" he yelled, in a huff. He wore regular civilian clothes, that consisted of a dark blue shirt, and a pair of black pants.

"Deidara-kun?" Sakura asked, walking towards him.

"Saku-chan?" he asked, looking at her, he dropped the basket that held dirty laundry. "Sakura-chan what are you doing here, yeah?" he asked, walking to her. He gasped seeing tears fall from her eyes. He quickly wiped them away, and hugged her.

Letting her to cry into his shoulder. He could feel her tears soak hi shirt. Kisame walked out of the house and gaped. "Sakura-chan?" he asked. He slowly walked to her.

"You guys..." She cried, hugging both of them. "He's gone. Everything is gone!" She cried.

Kisame looked up at Deidara, both had sad eyes. "Come on Sakura-chan. We can get Tobi to make you some tea." Kisame said, walking inside the last cabin. Inside Tobi stood over a stove cooking something that smelled good.

"The food isn't done yet." He said. His voice much deeper then it used to be. The once young boy that Sakura remembered saving from Deidara's wrath was all grown up. He was at least a head taller then her now.

He gasped seeing the pink hair Kunoichi. "Sakura-chan!" He smiled, running to her he gave her a hug. "Please take a seat in the living room. I'll make some tea." he said, quickly.

"He's all grown up, eh?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, and he has a crush, yeah!" Deidara smiled. Sakura giggled.

"Oh! Tobi has a crush!" she laughed.

"It's not funny!" he yelled.

"Who is she?"

"Some girl in Kohona. He always sees her when he goes shopping for food. We let him go shopping for us so he can see her three times." Deidara said.

"She's really pretty." Kisame said.

"Will you guys stop!" Tobi said, bringing in a plat with some crackers and glasses, with a tea kettle.

"What kind of tea is it, Tobi-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Apple." he smiled. Sakura smiled, and poured her self a cup, and took small sips.

"So what where you doing out here, Saku-chan?" Kisame asked.

"Tsunade just told me that Itachi's body has gone missing so... I just ran... and I ended up here. I guess I just needed my friends." she smiled, hugging Deidara and Kisame.

"It's weird not seeing your belly out to here." Deidara said. Sakura laughed.

"Misaki is so beautiful..." Sakura said.

"Really what does she look like?" Deidara asked.

"Well, she had pink hair like me. But she's growing it out long. And her eyes... her eyes are just like Itachi's..." Sakura smiled. "She's so tiny and tries to act all big. But she's very strong for her age. I'm sure by next year she'll graduate the academy. She's already activated her sharingan. It's not very strong yet."

"Where is she right now?" Kisame asked.

"She's at Kakashi's house..." Sakura smiled.

"Dinner's ready!" Tobi called from the kitchen.

XXX

"Alright. I'll come visit you guys later. I have to go get Misaki." Sakura smiled and waved to her friends. "And tell me next time you guys are going shopping I'd love to go with you!" Sakura waved, and took off, back towards Kohona.

Sakura finally came to a stop at Kakashi's apartment, she knocked on the door, and in seconds the door opened. Kakashi stood there in is green pajama pants, and black shirt. "Hi Kakashi. Sorry I was late..." Sakura smiled.

"That's okay, come on it." Kakashi said. Sakura followed him into the house, shutting the door behind her, she took of her shoes, and walked into the livingroom and sat down.

"Misaki asleep?" she asked. Kakashi nodded sitting down next to her.

"Naruto told me what has happened." he said, a sadness in his voice. Misaki hid from behind the bedroom door, listening to what Kakashi and her mom where talking about. "It's been a long time since he's been gone. Hard to believe... it feels like the war was just yesterday."

"Kakashi..." Sakura looked up at him with teary eyes. "It's all my fault that he's dead. It was all my fault that Kohona was in that war. I killed my own husband!"

"Sakura." Kakashi said, giving her a hug. "He died protecting you. He loved you more then anything." he said.

"I know... I just wish he wasn't dead..." Sakura said, crying into the older man's chest.

_Who are they talking about... who's dead..._ Misaki thought. She walked out of the bedroom, and to her mother. "Mommy?" she asked. Sakura quickly wiped her tears away, but she knew new ones just fell.

"Yes baby?" she asked.

"Who's dead?"

"Misaki... I... I..." she didn't know what to say. She couldn't just tell her your father's dead. "It's nothing baby." Sakura said, picking up her daughter, and giving her a small kiss. "Are you ready to go home?"

Misaki nodded, even though she really wanted to know. But she new her mother would tell her when the time was right. Right now it wasn't that time. Sakura quickly died her tears, and took her daughters hand. "I'll see you later, Kakashi." Sakura said, walking out of the apartment. The two of them made there way down the road and back to the Uchiha compound.

Sakura and Misaki walked into the house, taking there shoes off. "What do you want to do for dinner?" Sakura asked, walking into the kitchen Misaki following behind her.

"I don't know momma." Misaki said. "I'm going to go outside." she quickly walked out of the house. Sakura rolled her eyes.

Misaki quickly walked down the road and further into the Uchiha compound. "Hi uncle Sasuke." Misaki said, waving at her uncle.

"Hey, Misaki." Sasuke said, who was sitting in his yard with Hiro who was trying to hit a tree with a shuriken. Misaki quickly walked further down the street. She came to a stop at the cemetery, noticing that someone was standing at a grave. She glared activating her sharingan.

"Hey! What are you doing here! This is privet property! You shouldn't be here! This is Uchiha land!" she yelled running at the person, pulling out a kunai from her shuriken holster. The person turned and looked at her.

Her eyes widened turning back to the black color. She started into the eyes of the sharingan. As so as she had saw the person they where gone. "MOM!" She yelled, running back to the house. "Mom! Mom!" She swung open the door, the door slamming against the wall.

"Misaki don't slam the door!" Sakura yelled, walking out into the hallway. "What are you slamming doors about!"

"There was a man at the cemetery! He! He! He had the sharingan!" Misaki yelled.

"What!?" Sakura asked.

"I did he was standing at a grave!"

"Come on. Show me what grave it was." Sakura said, she walked into the kitchen and turned off the oven. The two of them walked out of the house and down the road.

"Where are you two going?" Sasuke asked.

"Misaki saw someone at one of the graves." Sakura said.

"Which one?"

"I can show you! I looked to see where it was." Misaki smiled. As soon as the four of them got there Misaki pointed at the grave.

The two children just started at the grave not knowing who it was where Sasuke and Sakura stared. Sakura gasped seeing that something was carved in the stone. Sasuke looked at Sakura seeing tears in her eyes.

_I will always love you._

"Sasuke?" she turned and looked at him. Both looked back down at the name and then back up at each other. "Do you think he's still alive?"

"That or someone's playing a sick joke on us."

"Misaki! What did this man look like?" Sakura asked.

"He had really long hair and it was pulled back. And he had the sharingan. And he looked really sad..." Misaki said.

Sakura's eyes darkened. "Come on Misaki." Sakura said.

"Where the hell are you going?" Sasuke asked.

"To visit some old friends." Sakura said, taking Misaki's hand, the quickly made there way through the woods.

"Mom where are we...?" Misaki asked, noticing it was getting darker and was becoming a little bit scared.

"We're just going to visit some of mommy's old friend." Sakura said, grabbing a hold of Misaki's small hand. The two of them came to a stop, when they saw three houses.

"Mom..." Misaki said, pointing to the first house, that had lights on. A man stood at the window talking to someone else. "That man looks like him."

Sakura glared, "Come on." Sakura said. The two of them quickly walked to the house. Sakura opened the doors and walked in. "What are you three keeping from me?" she asked walking into the house.

"What are you talking about Sakura-chan, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"He has to be alive! Someone wrote on his grave! I can't take this anymore!" Sakura yelled.

"Momma..." Misaki said.

"Yes?"

"What's going on...?"

"So I see you haven't told her anything." Kisame said.

"She doesn't know about her father, yeah?" Deidara said.

"Momma..."

"Baby... the reason I never told you about your father... is because... because... he's dead." Sakura said.

"Momma... how did he die...?" Misaki asked. Sakura looked up at her friends.

"There was a war. Between this village, and our group. We where an organization of S-class criminals." Kisame said.

"We wanted your mom and dad to be able to live happily in a peaceful village so they could raise you together, yeah. But in the last battle. Our leader killed your father, yeah. And then all of us killed the leader, yeah..." Deidara said.

"Where any of you at the grave today?" she asked. All three of them shook their heads 'no'.

"But I saw someone momma I swear I did!" Misaki said. "I yelled at them and told them to get off of the Uchiha lands." Misaki said.

"It's alright, baby everything will be okay..." Sakura said, picking up the young girl and giving her a hug.

XXX

Sakura sighed to her self, and walked into the living room. Deidara was sitting on the couch looking out side, at the heat lighting.

"She's asleep." Sakura said, sitting down next to his.

"Kisame and Tobi went home, yeah." Deidara said.

"Oh." Sakura said.

"Sakura-chan... I'm sorry, yeah."

"Why are you sorry?"

"I should have been able to protect Itachi, yeah."

"Deidara. What's done is done. We can't change the fact that Itachi is dead..." She said. "I wish he was still here. I really do. But I can't change the past." Sakura said. "Thanks for the clothes." she mumbled. She was wearing a large T-shirt, and a pair of baggy shorts.

"It's no problem, yeah." Deidara said. "I think I'm going to go to sleep now, yeah. Good night Saku-chan." he walked out of the living room and to his own room.

Sakura sighed and stood up. She walked to the window and stared out into the night sky. Dark clouds formed in the sky. Threatening to storm. She quickly walked out of the house and into the night. She walked down the small creak and to the lake. "Why do you have to be gone Itachi..." she mumbled to her self. "Who took your body?" she asked.

So many questions in her mind. "Why would someone write that on the grave, and cross out his name." she sat down, and throw a couple rocks into the lake. A little piece of the moon shown through the clouds and reflected onto the lake

She had so many memories of him. She just wanted him to come back to her. And be with her, and only her. Help her raise their daughter. "I'm sorry Misaki..." she said. She wished she had told her child more about her father. But instead Misaki insisted that she was tired and needed to sleep.

Sakura sighed, she moved closer to the lake and dipped her feet into the cool water. "It seems like summer just got here, and now it's almost fall again..." she sighed. Nothing felt the same as it used to be. Holiday's just felt like normal days to her.

She gasped hearing a crash of thunder. She gasped as she felt cool water fall on her warm skin. This would probubly be the last rain fall of the summer. She stood up and pushed chakra into her feet, and slowly started to walk across the lake. She loved the feel of the water, racing down her face.

If anyone saw her at this moment they would just think she was hot and letting the rain cool her down. But only she knew that the rain was washing her tears and sadness away.

A/N Time.

Hi everyone. Well... that was a little bit of a longer chapter. I actually got a lot of writing time this weekend, even though I was at the hospital most of the time. People sure sleep a lot after surgery.

My friends surgery went good, and he get's to go home tomorrow. He looks all better. Actually he looks kinda pissed. It's because he got a really old and ugly nurse... so he complained the whole time her was awake.

But when you can shove food in his face and make him eat! It's great! Then he stops talking.

Well I hoped everyone liked the chapter. I'll try to update as soon as I can.


	4. Feel The Silence

**Keep Holding On**

Chapter Four: Feel The Silence

Sakura walked down the snowy streets, a brown bag at her side. She walked up the steeps to her home, opening the door, she walked in. It had been three months since the writing on Itachi's grave had been found. Christmas would be coming up in a couple of days.

"Misaki-chan you can't eat it yet, un!" Deidara said. Sakura walked into the kitchen seeing Deidara holding a bowl of cookie dough over his head. Sakura giggled. She placed the brown bag on the counter, and started to put away the food she had just bought.

Deidara, Kisame and Tobi had been living with her for the past three months. They no longer wanted her to live alone. Kohona didn't mind much about the 'criminals' walking around with out being watched. Most of the time they had Misaki with them.

"Deidara put the cookie dough away. I'm going to make dinner. You can make some cookies when everyone is done eating dinner." Sakura said, putting a pot filled with water on the stove.

"But Sakura-chan, un?"

"No buts, now."

"Fine, un..."

"Sakura-chan." Tobi asked walking into the room.

"Yes?"

"Can I have someone over for dinner, please?"

"Yes."

"Thank you."

Now that the three Akatsuki lived with her, Tobi got to go out in public more often. Meaning that he got to see the cute girl more. Sakura smiled at the thought. The boy she once remembered, was now a man, and had a crush.

XXX

"Dinner's ready!" Sakura called.

"Food!" Kisame smiled, sitting down.

"Kisame stop..." Tobi said, pushing him. Kisame mimicked Tobi.

0"Sakura-chan!" Tobi cried.

"Kisame. Knock it off or no dinner."

"Fine mom." Kisame said.

"Such children." Misaki said, with a giggle. The girl that Tobi had invited over to dinner giggled a little and sat down next to Tobi. Deidara walked into the room.

"Did you wash your hands?" Sakura asked. Deidara rolled his eyes, and walked back out of the room. Sakura sat down the plates and everyone got what they wanted. "Alright, I've got to go out." Sakura said, walking out of the house, and to the back yard.

"Where is she going." The girl Ayame asked.

"Who knows with that girl." Kisame said.

"I'm done. I'm going to take a bath." Misaki said, walking out of the kitchen and down the hall.

"What's been up with Sakura-chan, un?" Deidara asked.

"Sakura-chan has lost someone very dear to here..." Tobi said.

"We lost him too."

"But we didn't feel about him like she does!" Tobi said.

"Tobi you where to young to even remember what was going on." Kisame said.

"I may have been younger then but I know what happened. Leader-sama killed Itachi! And it killed Sakura-chan!"

"Stop your yelling." Sakura said, walking into the kitchen. "And for your information I was talking with Tsunade..."

The three guys just looked at each other and then away. "I'm going to get a job at the hospital again."

"Sakura-chan are you sure, un?"

"Deidara, just sitting and mopping isn't going to bring him back to me. He's gone." Sakura said, walking out of the room. "Are you ready to go to bed, Misaki-chan!" Sakura smiled.

"Yes momma." Sakura smiled, as she helped her daughter into bed and tucked her in. Sakura walked back into the kitchen to see everyone was putting the dishes away.

"I'm going to walk Ayame home." Tobi said.

"It was very nice meting all of you." Ayame said. Sakura smiled, as the two of them left.

"I'm going to start working at the hospital tomorrow. So I need one of you to pick Misaki up from the academy tomorrow." Sakura said, grabbing a cup of hot coco, and sitting on the couch.

"I'll do it, yeah." Deidara said.

"Thank you Dei-kun." Sakura said.

"Today was fun. Misaki really loves playing in the snow." Kisame said. "She's so cute. She reminds me of you Saku when you first got to that Akatsuki base." Kisame laughed. Sakura rolled her eyes a throw a shoe at him.

"Holly shit!" Kisame yelled. "What is in your shoe!" Sakura glared at him, and through the other one at him.

XXX

Sakura walked down the snow covered street of Kohona with Misaki at her side. "Alright. Uncle Deidara is going to pick you up today." Sakura said, kissing her daughter on the cheek.

"Okay. I'll see you later tonight mama!" Misaki smiled, as she ran into the warm building. Sakura turned and made her way down the main road and to the hospital. She walked up the steps to the hospital and walked into the building. Tsunade stood at the front desk.

"It's good to have you back Sakura." Tsunade said, handing her a paper. "Here's your first patient." Sakura smiled, and took the paper.

"Thank you."

XXX

Sakura walked into her home. "I'm home."

"Welcome home, Sakura." Sakura turned around to see Sasuke at the doorway.

"Hello, Sasuke. Where is Misaki?"

"She's out playing at the lake with Hiro and Deidara." Sasuke said. "I needed to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Please come with my to the grave." It was more of a demand then a question. Sakura put her coat on and walked with Sasuke to the grave. The came to a stop as they stared down at the grave.

_Uchiha Itachi..._

Sakura took a deep breath. "What is it that you wanted to talk to me about." she shuddered when she felt warm arms wrap around her waist. She gasped smelling cinnamon and apples.

"This." the voice was dark and sexy. She felt warm lips press on her cheek. She turned around to stare into the warm eyes of Uchiha Itachi.

"Ita...kun." Sakura mumbled. He eyes shut and tears streamed down her cheeks.

**A/N**

**I'm so sorry that it took so long to update. I just had really really bad writers block. But I'm all good now. So I promise to update more quickly. I really hoped you liked the chapter... Once again I'm really sorry. **

**3 Sakura**


	5. Just so you know

Hi everyone. I know it has been a long time since Ive updated any of my stories, but I am currently working on revising most of my fics. I hope this makes all of you very happy. lol. so with in the next week or two I should either have a new chapter up or a revision to one of my priveous fics that have been complete :D


	6. Vanilla Twilight

**Keep Holding On.**

_**Chapter Six: Vanilla Twilight**_

_The stars lean down to kiss you. And I lie awake and miss you. Pour me a heavy dose of atmospere. Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly. But I'll miss your arms around me. Id send a post card to you dear. Cause I wish you where here._

_I'll watch the night turn light blue, but it's not the same without you. because it takes two to whisper quietly. The silence isn't so bad. Til I look at my hands and feel sad. Cause the spaces between my fingers are right where yours fit perfectly._

_I'll find repose in new ways though I haven't slept in two days. Causr cold nestalgia chills me to the bone. But drenched in vanilla twilight I'll sit on the front porch all night. Waist deep in thougg because when I think of you. I dont feel so alone._

Sakura couldn't believe her eyes. Here he was after all these years back from the dead. Was that possible. She just stared. Scared that if she blinked he would be gone again.

Was this real. He looked older. His eyes darker than she remembered. His skin was a sickly pale. He looked slimmer than she remember. He looked so unhealthy.

She turned to look at Sasuke. His face was cold. She couldn't read him. She searched his face for some kind of sign that this wasnt a dream. She closed her eyes realizing he would, could give her none. Cause as her heart was being put back together. His was being broken.

She turned. Eyes still shut. She slowly opened her eyes. He was still there his warm eyes looked at her. A small smile etched on his face. This was the moment she had dreamed up so many times. Them together again.

"I-Itachi..." She finally found her voice. His smile widened. He opened his mouth to respond to her and awful cough wracked through his body. He bent over in a couching fit.

Sakura reached towards him trying to help. "Are you okay? Itachi?"

Once his couching fit had subsided. He stood again holding his side. Blood covered his lips. "I-Itachi!" Sakura screamed. He fell forward landing on the smaller woman. Her back hit the cold snowy ground. Here front felt warm.

Her senses finally kicking in she noticed the awful smell of burnt flesh and fresh blood in the air. "Oh my god..." Sakura could barely breathe the smell of death was so over baring.

"Sasuke... SASUKE! Why are you just standing there! Help!"

XXX

Misaki stood at the lake working on the fire jutsu that Sasuke had taught her. She wantes to be the best shinobi ever. She wanted to be Hokage just like her uncle Naruto.

"Did you see that one Uncle Dei!" Misaki exclaimed. Deidara smiled from the ground.

"That was great Misaki!" He smiled. "But it's starting to get dark so I think we should head back to the house."

"Aww... Okay." Misaki sighed. "Come on Hiro! Uncle Dei said we have to go home!"

Hiro who was playing on the ice started to make his way back to the land. "Aww Uncle Dei! I was getting really good!"

"How about this tomorrow if mom and dad say you can we'll come out and play again." Deidara said.

Misaki and Hiro jumped for joy. "I cant wait until daddy teaches me a cool new jutsu!" Hiro smiled. "I want to be as good as you Misaki."

The walk back to the house was quite. "Hey Tobi, Ayame." Deidara said as he walked past Tobi's house.

"Hello Deidara-san." Ayame said.

"Are you guys going to the market, un?" Deidara asked as the two fell into step with him.

"No. I'm walking Ayame home before the snow gets to high." Tobi said, his hand holding Ayame's hand.

"The snow is coming down pretty heavy." Deidara said, coming to a stop at the main house. "Is Sakura-chan not home?"

"I saw her and the teme walking towards the graves a few hours ago. But they didnt come back." Tobi said.

The three adults stopped talking when a scream was heard. "Misaki!" Deidara yelled running in the direction on the scream. The three ran into the grave yard to see Misaki and Hiro standing around red snow.

"Uncle Dei! Is this blood!" Misaki practically screamed.

Deidara looked at Tobi. Pure horror written across his face. "With this much blood lose who ever it is must be in critical condition." Tobi said.

Only one thought going through their minds... _What of thats Sakura's_

XXX

"Nurse! I need a nurse!" Sakura yelled when the smoke cleared from her landing in the waiting room. Blood covered her hands and stained her white sweater.

"Sakura-san!" A nurse yelled running to her. "We need sedatives stat! Get an operating room ready!" Sakura had never been so happy that a older medic was working.

XXX

Tsunade sat at her desk. She spun her chair around. The view of Kohona was nicer from the Hokage tower but she didn't mind the view from her office at the hospital.

She had decided once Akatsuki had disbanded and sided with Kohona. She decided that it was safe for him to be Hokage. She smiled to her self. The idiot sure had grown up over the years.

The snow really started to fall now. She turned around hearing the door slam open. "T-tsunade-sama! Uchiha Itachi has come back from the dead!" the young medic passed out right there.

Tsunade sighed. "Damn baby medics." She stepped over him and started to make her way down the hallway. Her black heels clicked on the white floor. Her eyes where downcasted. A lot was on her mind.

They weren't expecting Itachi to make it home alive from the mission. Not only was he successful in completing the task at hand he also lived. Her eyes darkened when she noticed that someone was standing in front of her.

"Can I help you?" She looked up seeing the elder sanin.

"Can you believe it! The kid actually beat Uchiha Medara!" Jiraya exclaimed. A big smile plastered across the old pervert.

Tsunade smiled. "Yes... but we made Sakura-chan think her husband was dead for eight years." A large frown on her face.

"You're acting like its the end of the world. She'll will just be happy he's back." Jiraya said, his smile fading.

"Obviously you dont knos her like I do." Tsunade said pushing past him and to the stairs.

XXX

"Sakura-chan you need to stop! You using to much chakra!" The younger nurse said trying to pull any the pink haired woman away.

"Back off!" Sakura pushed the poor woman. "Itachi you stay with me! After being gone for so long you have no right to come back and than leave again!" Sakura yelled.

All the way up to her elbows where blood. His blood. Her tears. The young nurse ran out of the room.

"Sakura." a dangerously serious voice said.

Sakura turned around to see Tsunade standing there with her lab coat on. "Move."

Sakura turned away from her and started to work again. "If you dont move. I will make you." Sakura kept to her work. "You wont be any good to him if you die whilr saving him."

Sakura turned and looked at her one last time before she slumpped over. Out cold. Tsunade sighed. "Shizune." Tsunade said as the woman ran into the room.

"Admit Sakura into the hospital for chakra exhaustion. contact Misaki and let her know where her mother is." Tsunade said as she began healing the Uchiha. Tsunade was shocked that a man in this condition could travel at all. "I ment now." Shizune quickly left the room carrying the pink haired woman.

"Mom!" Misaki yelled running up to Shizune. "Is my mommy okay?"

Shizune looked up to see everyone was there: Sasuke, Hiro, Kisame, Deidara, Tobi, Ayame, and of course the big dark eyes of Misaki.

"She's going to be fine. Just chakra exhaustion. From saving him." Shizune said pointing to the group of nurses and Tsunade working on Itachi.

Kisame, Deidara and Tobi just stared looking at their best friend who they thought was long gone. "Is that..." Deidara askes stunned.

"Who cares about him. He got his nasty blood on our land. He's a waste if you ask me." Misaki said, following Sasuke down the hall way to where her mothers room was.

"What...?" Kisame said shocked at what the young girl had said.

"Who was that guy Uncle Sasuke?" Misaki asked as she walked down the hall holding her uncles hand.

" That Misaki... was your father."

"But... Mom said he died..."

"We thought he did."

Misaki's hand tighted around Sasuke's. She looked at her mom who was now laying on the bed sleeping. She looked back over to her uncle who was now sitting on the chair in the corner. Hiro fast asleep in his lap.

Misaki walked over to Sasuke and sat on his lap. "Uncle Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"I... I dont want him to be my daddy..."

Sasuke's eyes widdened. He was shocked by what had just come out of the younger girls mouth. "Well why is that?"

"Well... Shiro's daddy is always there for him. Like when ever we go to Aunti Ino's there are pictures every where of Shiro and Aunti Ino and Uncle Sai and ever Phy his little sister is in a bunch of the pictures. That man isnt in any of our pictures... Uncle Sasuke you and Hiro are in all of our pictures. Why... Why cant you be my daddy... And Hiro could be my brother."

Sasuke stared down at the little girl. "Well... you would have to talk to your mommy about that. Why dont you ask her when she's better."

"Okay Uncle Sasuke. Than we can be a happy family." Misaki said. Sasuke smiled.

"Go to sleep now Misaki it's getting late."

"Okay daddy." Misaki said snuggling into the mans arms.

As soon as Misaki was asleep the door opened. The blonde haired Hokage walked in looking so much like his father. "How is she doing?" He asked.

"Good. Im sure she'll be fine in a couple days." Sasuke said. A look in his eyes answered Naruto's next question.

"You need to stop this Sasuke. Now that Itachi's back you have no chance of ever being with her."

"That's what you think Dobe." Sasuke said with a glare on his face.

"What are you talking about teme."

"Misaki asked me to be here daddy." a smirk marked across his face.

XXX

White. Itachi was surrounded by white. It was blinding. It was so bright he couldn't see. He coughed ready to see red. But it never came. He tighted his eyes getting ready to open them again.

He opened them slighy only to slam them shut again. He groaned when the bright lights hit his eyes.

"Nurse! He's waking up, un!"

_Deidara... where is Sakura..._

"He shouldn't wake up yet. His body is still under alot of stress due to the healing." Tsunade said. She walked over to Itachi. "I still can't believe you did it boy." that was the last thing Itachi heard before his world went dark.

Pink. He was surrounded by it. It was calming. It was loving. It reminded him of his love. The one he so desperately needed. He just wanted to see her smile again.

He pictured their beautiful daughter. Her flowing pink hair she looked just like her mother. With all of her beauty a grace. He couldn't help but feel he made the right choice.

He had not only saved the village from the doom that had been being planned. He saved his wife. His daughter. His everything.

He wasn't sure how he made it all the way back to Kohona. He was lucky that he had chaced Madara close to the land of fire before the finale battle or he was sure that he wouldnt be in the Kohona hospital.

He'd been gone close to nine years. He had missed so much of his daughters life...

XXX

A few days later Sakura was awake. She looked to her side to see a sleeping Sasuke with Misaki and Hiro on his lap. She smiled lightly at her beautiful daughter.

"Misaki-chan." Sakura whispered.

Misaki opened her eyes. "Momma?" She rubbed her eyes getting the sleep out. "Momma!" She exclaimed jumping on to the bed and laid next to her mom.

"Are you all better mama!"

"Yup." Sakura smiled at her daughter.

"Good we where all worried." Misaki smiled. "Momma... is that man really my daddy..?"

"Yes Misaki. Aren't you happy you get to have a mommy and daddy now."

"I don't want him to be my daddy!" Misaki yelled. Sakura's eyes widdened.

"Why not?"

"Daddy's are supposed to be there all the time. In every picture. They're supposed to pick you up from school and play with you. He's not my daddy! I want Uncle Sasuke to be my Daddy!" Misaki stormed out of the room.

Sasuke and Hiro had awoken during the commotion. "Hiro why don't you go check on your cousin."Sasuke said. Hiro nodded and walked out of the room to find his cousin.

Sakura sobbed silently. "Sakura-chan...?" Sasuke said moving from his spot on the chair and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Sasuke go away!" she cried. Trying to push him away. He wrapped his arms around.

"I made a promise to never leave you. To always take care of you. That's what Itachi asked of me."

Sakura sobbed her body shook "He's finally here. All my wishing and he's still alive. All my hoping that we could be a family and now and now. Misaki doesnt want him."

Sasuke just held her as she cried. "It'll be okay Sakura."

"How can you say that Sasuke. My husband is in the other room alive and well... and our daughter wants nothing to do with him."

They sat their silently. The only sounds heard where Sakura's sobs. "Sakura-chan... it's been nine years... both of you hae changed in that time. You dont even really know who he is anymore. And he knows nothing about you ... or Misaki."

A sinking feeling hit Sakura's stomach. And she couldnt help but thinking...

_Was... was Sasuke right?_

XXX

Sakura and Itachi had been staring at each other for hours. She sat in the chair at his bed side. He sat sitting up in his hospital bed.

The natural tan to his skin was starting to come back and he looked like he was starting to gain weight again. "I... Itachi I..." Sakura shut her mouth and went to look out the window again.

"Blossom I-"

"Don't call me that... Itachi... we need to talk."

A/N

I am soooo sorry it took so long to update. I havent had a computer in three years. I still dont have one but my boyfriend got me a droid phone and it have wordpad and i can upload stories now so I can do this again. So I am sorry if there is alot of grammar and mis spelt words because I'm weighting this on a phone lol.

For those of you are worried about this being SasuSaku it is NOT going to stay like this lol just another chapter or so and than it'll be straight ItaSaku again.

Ive gotten all the papers ready and this story will at least be 15 chpaters is what I'm shooting for so lots more to come :D Hope you enjoyed the next chapter should be up by next week :)

Please review :) I need to know if you like what is going on.


	7. Dear Father

**Keep Holding On**

_**Chapter Seven: Dear Father.**_

_Adress this letter to dear father. I know you as complete unknown. I guess its better you dont bother. All our truths should be left alone. I learned the things you never showed me. Took the chances you would have blown. And to this day, the one and only, you remain complete unknown._

_You're out there somewhere I dont know if you care at all. It seems that you don't it's as if the day will never come. So you remain a complete unknown._

_So many years have been ignored. You've been gone without a trace. I'm used to knowing you're just a name with out a face._

Misaki sat staring at her father. Itachi had picked her up a little over an hour ago. Since then the two had spent the lovely day staring at each other.

The two sat facing each other in the middle of the training grounds. It wasn't snowing today but it was still cold. The only thing that kept the young kunoichi in training from shivering was the sun that beamed down on her back.

She was wearing a long sleeved black shirt the collor came up covering her neck. The Uchiha fan was printed on the back of her shirt. Black leggens covered her legs and little black boots kept her feet warm. Her pink hair was down in pig tails.

Itachi wore his normal attire consisting on black half pants and a black shirt. He acted like the cold didn't even faze him. "Aren't you cold?" Misaki asked.

Itachi lookes at her. "Ive been colder." He said, a small smile crossed his lips. Misaki looked so much like her mother, except for her eyes.

"I don't understand why I have ti spend the day with you. I don't even like you." Misaki said crossing her arms.

XXX

Sakura sighed. This morning Itachi had come to the house to take Misaki out. Sakura was hoping that Misaki would bond with her father. Sakura's heart felt like it could break at any moment.

When all of this had happened Sakura was sure that things would be prefect. She would have her daughter ans her husband an nothing could be better. That sure was wishful thinking.

"Don't worry Saku-chan. I'm sure Itachi and Misaki-chan will bond." Tobi said, sitting down at the table. The young man had grown alot since his years in the Akatsuki. He no longer wore his mask. He had sloppy brown hair and a round face showing how young he was.

"Tobi it still shocks me to think how much you've grown." Sakura smiled.

A small blush appear on the young mans face. His pale skin now bright red. "Come on Saku-chan. You're embarrassing me." He scratched the back of his head. Sakura laughed.

"I can't stand that Uchiha, un!" Deidara yelled walking into the house. His hands filled with wood. "I don't see what Misaki sees in him, un. Hes a god damn bastard,UN!" Deidara walked to the fire place and threw one of the logs onto the fire.

"Someone pissed in your cherios this morning." Sakura laughed.

"First of all someone is Uchiha Sasuke! Abd second it was apple jacks, un!"

Tobi and Sakura couldn't help but laugh at the blonde. "You laugh now, un. Just you wait, un!" Deidara said walking back out of the house.

"Is he really that angry with Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah. I guess Sasuke has been pissing everyone off. I try to stay out of it you know. But poor Kisame doesn't even want to go see Itachi cause he'd have to go into the Uchiha compound."

"So its not that far."

"That's not it Saku-chan. Sasuke always stops us. With Misaki wrapped around his fingure and you wrapped around hers. Sasuke has pretty much taken over the Uchiha compound."

"Well Sasuke was the clan leader until Itachi came back. How do you expect him to act? And Misaki is not wrapped around his finger."

Kisame who had walked into the room during the talk sat down next to Sakura.

"But that's the thing Saku-chan. Sasuke isn't head of the clan. And Sasuke isn't Misaki's father. And Sasuke isn't your husband. You've seen Sasuke as being there for so long. But Sasuke isnt Itach." Sakura glared at Kisame.

"I know that!" Sakura yelled. She grabbed her coat.

"Saku-chan!" Tobi yelled trying to stop the woman. "Kisame! Why would you say that!"

"She needed to hear it."

XXX

"You're boring." Misaki said. She glared down at her father. He still hadn't moved from his spot in the clearing. Misaki now sat on one of the top branches.

"I am sorry you feel that way."

"Aren't you supposed to be making me like you more or something?" Misaki asked jumping off the branch and landing in her feet.

"I suppose I could do that." Itachi said.

"Dont you have any cool jutsu you can show me. Daddy has the chidori. That's pretty cool." Misaki said. Itachi flinched hearing his daughter call his brother her father.

"Sasuke-kun is not your daddy." Itachi said. He stood. Misaki was frozen unable to move her body. Itachi's chakra was over powering her. "And I do believe I have a few cooler justus than him." Itachi said. He looked down at Misaki with red eye.

He smirked and disappeared in a sea of crows. Misaki gasped.

XXX

Sakura stood in front of her full length mirror. She decided that she would just wear something simple tonight on her date with Sasuke. She wasnt even sure if this is what she wanted.

Ino the edge of her bed, her belly sticking out far. "Do you think this is such a good idea?"

"I dont know Ino. Misaki wants Sasukd to be her dad."

"If Misaki knew what happened she would hate Sasuke." Ino said.

XXX

Sasuke held a smirk on his face. He had everything he could ever want now. Once he had Sakura convinced that she would be happy with him everything would be great.

He glanced down at the pink haired woman. "You look beautiful." He said.

Sakura looked up at him. "Thank you." she looked forward again.

XXX

"Wow! You're alot stronger than Uncle Sasuke!" Misaki exclaimed.

Itachi smiled down at his daughter. "You are very strong Misaki-chan. Im very proud of you." Misaki smiled up at him.

"Im really tired Itachi-san." Misaki said she laid down and looked at the setting sun.

"Itachi-san... Father... why where you gone for so long."

Itachi's eyes darkened. "I... I had to make sure that you and your mother would be safe. They're are alot of bad people in this world Misaki-chan. Not everyone is nice."

XXX

Sakura sat staring down at her bowl of ramen. She looked up at Sasuke. He was no Itachi. Itachi was gorgeous in every way. A brilliant man. She'd never met anyone as smart and stronvmg as him.

She stood up pushing her chair back. "I... I have to leave." She turned around.

"Wait. Why?"

"I need to get Misaki."

XXX

"Father?" Misaki asked. She sat at the kitchen table as her father cooked dinner at the stove.

"Yes Misaki."

"Im not sure who I want to be my daddy anymore."

Sakura stood in the door way of the kitchen. She looked from her daughter to her husband.

"Mommy!" Misaki yelled running to her mother.

"Misaki. Why don't you go wash up and get some clean clothes on. We're going to go out for dinner." Misaki quickly ran out of the room to change.

Itachi turned and looked at the woman hed grown to love. "Sakura?"

"I believe my name is Blossom." She smiled as she walked closer to him until there was barely a gao between the two.

"As you wish Blossom." Itachi said capturing her lips.

A/N

Okay how was that? I didnt get many reviwes for the last chapter. Id really appreciate it if you would review and let me kniw what you think. And for those who did review thank you :) You're the only reason I kept writing next chapter will be up soon. The more reviews the sooner it will be out.

Also if you liked this story and If I Could Turn Back Time (my other Itasaku story) You will probably like my new fic Not That Different its also ItaSaku. So check it out :D thanks for reading.


	8. Making Memories Of Us

**Keep Holding On.**

_**Chapter eight: Making Memories Of Us.**_

_I'm gonna be here for you baby. I'll be a man of my word. Speak the language in a voice that you have never heard. I want to sleep with you forever and I want to die in your arms, in a cabin by a meadow where the wild bees swarm. And Im going to love you, like no body loves you. And i'll earn your trust making memories of us. _

_Im gonna be here for you from now on this you know somehow. You've been stretched to the limits but its alright now. _

Itachi stood in his living room. Everything around him some how ended up feeling like a dream, compared to the bad dream he had been living in. He smiled lightly as he looked around the room. It was mostly clean aside from the dirty dishes that where in the sink.

He turned around and made his way out of the room and into the hallway. His bare feet made a certain noise as he walked down the hall. So many memories where in this house. He stoped when he came to a door that was opened.

Dirty cloths where thown about the room. He sighed. Knowing he'd have to tell his daughter to clean her room when she got home. He smiled though knowing that nothing would ever ruin his perfect family.

Itachi turned and started to walk down the hallway further until he got to the two french doors that lead to the master bedroom. He opened the door slowly. His eyes softened seeing a sea of pink that stuck out like a soar thumb in the black sheets.

"Ita-kun?" Sakura said as she turned to face him.

"Im sorry if I woke you, Blossom." He said, shutting the door behind him as he walkes fully in the room.

Sakura smiled and rolled over on her back revealing to her lover that she was wearing nothing. She looked him over noticing that he wasnt wearing any training clothes. "Why are you up so early if you aren't training?" Sakura asked with a yawn.

Itachi laughed lightly. "Blossom. It is noon."

"What?" Itachi nearly fell over by the force of her yell. He was also more than positive that all pacients in Konoha who where in a comatose state where now awake. "Misaki needs to be at school!" She yelled running to her closet to change.

"Blossom."

"Ugh! I just knew she would get out of class aome how!"

"Blossom."

"And breakfast! I still have to make breakfast!"

"Sakura!"

"WHAT?" The angry pink haired woman yelled

"Misaki is already at the school. And she already had breakfast. I thought you would like to sleep in."

Sakura turned and faced her loving husband. A small smile on her face. She leaned against the door frame. A shirt in her arms. "Well... since I'm not fully dressed..." She trailed off.

XXX

Misaki smiled as she sat in class. She wasnt really paying attention to what Iruka-sensei had to say. She had more important things on her mind. Like how she was going to get out of cleaning her bedroom when she got home. Now that. That was important.

"Misaki-chan?" Misaki turned to look at one of the boys in her class. If she remembered correctly he was a Huyga.

"Yes, Shiro-kun?" She asked looking at him. A large blush made its way across the young mans face.

"Um... well... I... was... um..." Misaki raised an eyebrow. _God... speak much...? _She thought annoyed

"I was wondering... if you would want to train together after class...?" He asked, his face very red.

"Sure." Misaki said with a shrug of her shoulders. "I don't see why not. I'll have to ask mom and dad tho."

"Okay!" Shiro smiled.

XXX

Sakura stood over a large basket full of leeks. Looking them over she grabbed a few after deciding which knes where good. Itachi stood off to tge side. A look of boredom on his face as he watched his wife. He scratched the back of his head.

"I think we should have miso soup this week for dinner. How does that sound Ita-kun?" Sakura asked, looking at the lazy ninja.

"What ever you want Sakura-chan." He said knowing that that was one of her favorites. Sakura smiled and turned back to her list. Once the two had finished and started to make their way home. Itachi stood with two large paper bags filled with food.

"Why do I have to do all the hard work.. " Itachi mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Itachi said.

XXX

Misaki smiled as her and Shiro walked to her house. "I just have to ask mom and dad if I'm alowd to go out." Misaki said.

Shiro smiled. He had been waiting all week to ask Misaki to train with him. Misaki was the only academy student who had higher grades than him, and she was two years younger than he was!

"Okay Misaki-chan!" Shiro smiled. He was very happy that he was making better friends with Misaki since he had a long cruch on her since she had been moved up to his grade.

"Mom! Dad!" Misaki yelled, kicking of her shoes at the door. Shiro followed suit and followed the young Kunoichi in training into the kitchen. Sakura stood over th stove.

"Oh Misaki-chan." Sakura said, seeing her daughter. "Ih and who is your friend?"

"Hyuga Shiro, Uchiha-san." Shiro said with a smile.

"Oh you're Neji's son aren't you?" Sakura asked.

"Yes Uchiha-san. I was wondering if Misaki-chan would be able to train with me this afternoon?" Misaki and Shiro stood with determined looks on their faces.

Sakura laughed at there determination. "Well I don't see why not. But make sure you're home before the sun goes down. You too Shiro-kun. You wouldn't want to worry your father."

"Yes Uchiha-san." was all Shiro could say before Misaki had dragged him out of the house. Sakura laughed as she got back to cooking dinner.

"Was that our daughter... with a boy?" Itachi asked, walking into the kitchen, a small grimace on his face. Sakura laughed more.

"He seems like a nice boy. I wouldn't worry to much."

"They all start out nice. I was a boy once." Itachi said, he huffed and sat down at the table. His arms folded over his chest. Sakura rolled her eyes.

XXX

"ugh! This job sucks!" Naruto yelled. He spun around in his chair a few more times before he stopped and looked over the mounds of paper work that covered his desk.

"Gaara's desk never looks like this when I come and visit... how does he do it!" Naruto yelled standing up.

"Um... Naruto-kun...?" Hinata asked walking into the room. Naruto was running around the room.

"Oh Hinata-chan." he said with a smile. Hinata walked fully into the room and gave her husband the look for all the papers that where laying on the floor. She picked up the first paper that was on the floor closest to her.

"Naruto-kun this is from the Kazekage!"

"Oh I was looking for that!" Naruto cheered happily. Hinata giggled at his antics.

"Now... What was all the yelling about."

"Oh..." Naruto said. "Theres a new S-class mission... and i need to decided who to send." Naruto said, staring down at the paper.

A/N

Hey everyone! :) Hope you liked it. I told you I would be updating again so lets see some more reviews! Pretty please! Im trying to write in my free time but I'm not sure how much free time I'll be having since I just got engaged so Im really busy planning a wedding :D Anyway! Review Now!


	9. Who Are You When I'm Not Looking

**Keep Holding On**

_**Chapter Nine: Who Are You When I'm Not Looking**_

_My oh my, you're so good looking. Hold yourself together like a pair of bookends, but I've not tasted all your cooking. Who are you when I'm not looking? Do you pour a little something on the rocks? Slide down the hallway in your socks? When you undress, do you leave a path? Then sink to your nose in a bubble bath._

_My oh my, you're so good-looking. Hold yourself together like a pair of bookends, but I've not tasted all your cooking. Who are you when I'm not looking? I wanna know. Do you break things when you get mad? Eat a box of chocolates cause you're feeling bad? Do you paint your toes cause you bite your nails? Call up momma when all else fails?_

_Who are you when I'm not around? When the door is locked and the shades are down? Do you listen to your music quietly? And when feels just right are you thinking of me? I wanna know. My oh my, you're so good looking. But who are you when I'm not looking?_

Itachi watched Sakura as she slept. He watched quietly with every breath a rise of her chest, exhaling he watched as her chest flattened. Her pink hair scattered across the bed, she was starting to grow it out again. He loved her hair, to be honest he loved everything about her. Her unique hair color. The way her skin glowed in the early morning light. The way her eyes danced. He loved how when she was made her nostrils would flare or that when she was lying she would try to play with her hair. Those where what he remembered of her. His eyes roamed over her body again trying to pick up some trace that she had changed while he was gone. She was getting older, not too old. She still held the beauty of her younger days. He himself could not say so much his age was starting become well known.

He tensed slightly noticing her move, and let go when she snuggled further into the black sheets. She was so strong. Amazing in his eyes. She was everything he hoped he could be. She was an amazing parent, he could only hope that he would become better, and so far he had. Misaki had really started to warm up to him. God how he wished he could have been there. His eyes darkened, but what was done was done. He did what was best for his family. With Orochimru gone one less threat would be after the Sharingun. And now with Madara gone Konoha could really start to be at peace.

Itachi looked to the door and noticed it start to open. Misaki walked into the room wearing her training clothes, her hair already tired up into pig-tails. "Misaki-chan?" Itachi asked, his voice hardly more than a whisper.

"Uncle Sasuke is here to train with me, can I go?" She asked. Itachi closed his eyes firmly to keep himself from glaring.

"Yes, make sure you are home before noon." Itachi said, his eyes still shut. Misaki had completely warmed up with the fact that Itachi was her father and that he would be here from now on. Even though that was true, she still wanted to be around Sasuke. Itachi couldn't blame her after all he was her uncle and was one of the main male rolls in her life growing up. It was his own fault really. He had asked Sasuke to watch after them.

_How foolish... I should have asked Kisame... Sakura would never be attracted to him._ Itachi laughed at his thoughts.

"Hmmm... Itachi-kun?" Sakura asked, her jade orbs opened.

"Good morning Blossom." Itachi sad, moving a stray hair away from Sakura's face. He smiled down at her and slowly planted a kiss on her lips.

"Someone is happy this morning?" Sakura giggled once she was released form the kiss.

"How could I ever be unhappy as long as I have you." Sakura blushed.

"Oh hush!" she smiled giving him a push off the bed.

XXX

"Misaki... I thought you wanted me to be your father?" Sasuke asked, as he looked down at the younger girl, Hiro was busy throwing kunia at targets.

"I did... but daddy is really nice, I like him alot." Misaki said, "I'm gonna go practice with Hiro." walking away Sasuke glared at the ground. Everything was going wrong wrong wrong! Sakura was supposed to be his, this was all a mistake. He couldn't even believe what was happening. Itachi had barely spent over a month with Misaki and she was already taking his side. Nine years he had helped raised Misaki and now he was basicly thrown to the dogs. He stood up quickly he really need to punch something. Walking to the field he created a few simple cloans and began an all out war.

Misaki and Hiro stopped and watched what the older man was doing. "Come on Hiro lets sit up in the tree." Misaki said, placing chakra in her feet she began walking up the side of the tree. Hiro following the two sat up on one of the thinker branches. The two of them glad that they had decided to move. Considering Sasuke was blowing large chunks in the ground.

"Dad's really good?" Hiro asked, looking at Misaki.

"Yeah uncle Sasuke's alright." Misaki said.

XXX

Itachi walked down the hallway, he watched Sakura who walked in front of him she slid down the hall again the wall, her socks letting her slid easily down the hall. Itachi stopped and looked into his daughter's room. He sighed, it was even more dirty than it had been the few days before when he had asked he to clean up. The couple walked into the kitchen. Itachi sat down at the table and watched as Sakura busied herself with making something for breakfast. He watched her hips sway with every step she took. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, how much he had longed for the day where he could wake up to his wife and enjoy the day with out a worry in the world.

"Do you want something to drink?" Sakura asked, turning around, she placed a hand on her hip when she noticed he was staring at her

"What?" Itachi asked, as his eyes moved up her body to land at her eyes. Sakura smiled.

"I asked if you wanted something to drink?"

"Yes please."

After the two had eaten they decided to go to the store to buy the groceries for the week. "Doesn't this remind you of the old days?" Sakura asked.

"It does." Itachi smiled, he was holding on to the basket that would soon be filled to the top with their food. Sakura giggled.

"Do you miss it sometimes." She asked as she waved a villager she knew,

"Miss what?" Itachi asked, his eyes looking up the sky, moved down to lock with her jade orbs.

"All the adventure! When we would go on missions, And fight."

"I never really thought about it, I mean I was gone on a long mission for so long..."

"Oh that's right..." Sakura said, she looked back down at the dirt and kicked a pebble as the two continued to walk.

"Do you miss it?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah... I miss it a lot actually. I miss not knowing what's going to happen next. I miss being on edge. I miss... I miss being someone..."

"You'll always be someone Blossom."

"I almost want to be in active duty again... I mean Misaki is getting old enough to take care of herself, and I mean I wouldn't take really long missions or anything. And Naruto is always in the village she could always stay with him... I'm getting sick of just doing clinic duty at the hospital... I want to be a famous Kunoichi again." Sakura laughed, looking at Itachi.

"I will talk to Naruto about getting us on active duty..." Itachi said after a few minutes.

"Really!" Sakura screamed excitedly. "Oh Ita-kun you're the best!"

"I am getting way to old for this..." Itachi mummbled.

XXX

Misaki breathed heavily as she walked down the main road of Konoha, training today had made her beyond tired. She was glad that Sasuke had told her that she could go home early it wasn't until than that she realized that it was close to noon, by the time she had made home she realized that neither of her parents where home so she decided to go into town to find them. "Misaki-chan!" Misaki turned around to see Shiro running towards her.

_Not this kid again..._ Misaki sighed. "Hi Shiro." Misaki said when he finally caught up with her.

"How are you? Did you train today?" _Dumb question..._ the two of them thought at the same time.

"Obviously." Shiro sighed. _Come on idiot say something! _ Shiro yelled at himself.

"Have you seen my parents?" Misaki asked.

"Um. No I haven't." Shiro said.

"Okay." Misaki said, she turned and stated to walk further into th plaza.

"Uh! Wait up Misaki-chan!" Shiro yelled running to catch up to the girl, but ran into her back knocking them both down.

"Ow! Shiro! Watch where you're going!" Misaki yelled, punching Shiro.

"Ow Misaki-chan I didn't mean to!" the boy exclaimed. "Why did you stop anyway?"

"Look..." Misaki said, pointing up ahead. Ahead of the two in the market place stood Misaki's parents talking to an ANBU.

A/N

Well I hope that was long enough I'm sorry if it wasn't I finally have a computer and I'm trying to get it to work properly which is a total bitch cause its like super old and the key bored is not the best! Lol So I am sorry for all the spelling and grammar problems. I'll hopefully be getting a new computer in the next few months and I'll be getting word perfect for it so that way I'll actually have spell check. So bare with me for now. Also if your a big Itasaku fan read and review my new fic Not That Different. :) Please Review!


	10. Two Is Better Than One

**Keep Holding On**

_**Chapter Ten: Two Is Better Than One**_

_I remember what you wore on our first day, you came into my life and I thought hey. You know this could be something. 'Cause everything you do and words you say. You know that it all takes my breath away. And now I'm left with nothing._

_So maybe it's true, that I can't live without you. And maybe two is better than one. But there's so much time, to figure out the rest in my life. And you've already got me coming undone. And I'm thinking two, is better than one._

_I remember every look upon your face, the way you roll your eyes, the way you taste. You make it hard for breathing. 'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away. I think of you and everything's okay. And finally now, believing._

_And maybe it's true, that I can't live without you. Well maybe two is better than one. But there's so much time, to figure out the rest in my life. And you've already got me coming undone. And I'm thinking two, is better than one._

Itachi looked over at the sleeping woman. There where so many memories that they had together. He loved spending his days with her, and was more than happy that he could spend te rest of his life with her. He looked away slightly. He wouldn't lie, he was slightly nervous about the fact that the two of them would be going on a mission again.

They would find out who the third and forth members of their party where in a few days, right now they where busy trying to find someone to watch Misaki while they where away. This mission could last anywhere from a month to a year. Their mission was to find Orochimaru's body.

The long forgotten Sanin's body was still missing. It would be a bad situation if his body fell into the wrong hands and Konoha could not handle another war.

Itachi closed his eyes and shook away the bad feeling he had. His dark eyes stared at the blob of pink that laid in the bed next to him. The closed his eyes remembering the first day he had ever laid eyes on her...

_Sakura dried her eyes as she stood up from her spot on the ground. She had been picked on again. She should have been used to it by now but she just couldn't help but think she did nothing wrong._

_She slowly made her way into the forest. She always loved going there. She had been watching someone for the past week. He was always training so hard. She was just captivated. She wanted to be just like. She wanted to be strong just like him._

_She hid behind a tree. She started at his dark hair. It moved with every step he took never missing a beat. He stopped and through a kunai at the tree. She squeaked. "Come out. I know you're there." he said. Sakura slowly made her way out from behind the tree._

_"I'm sorry..." she said, walking out. Her small form shook._

_"Who are you?" he asked._

_"I- I'm Sakura..." she said, her voice nothing more then a whisper._

_"Why are you crying?" he asked._

_"Thy boy I like... was mean to me... he pushed me to the ground... and then some girl kicked me..."_

_"And who is this boy?"_

_"His name's Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura said, moving closer to the boy who was now talking to her. He sat down next to her._

_"I know who he is." he said. 'That foolish little boy' "Why do you think he did that?"_

_"He said, that I was ugly... and had a big forehead." she started to cry._

_"Well, I don't think your ugly." he said, he moved up her bangs. "And your forehead isn't even that big." She looked up and smiled at him. "What do you think about me?" he asked._

_"I think your wonderful." she said._

_"I don't think that's true. I'm just a tool for the village nothing more."_

_"That's not true. You're not a tool. You're a person. And your so graceful. And you're very handsome." Sakura blushed._

_"You really think so?" he asked._

_"I know so." she smiled._

_"He smiled. Well, I think your beautiful." her smile brightened. "Why don't I walk you home."_

_"Okies." they started to make there way out of the forest and into the city. "You never did tell me your name."_

_"It's Uchiha Itachi." _

He smiled remembering the face that Sasuke had made when he had walked up to him with Sakura. Sakura stured slightly in bed opening her jade eyes she looked into the dark eyes of her husband. The morning light barely making it threw the shades. "Good morning." She said sitting up, she stretched her arms.

"Good morning." He smiled, and placed a kiss on her lips. He pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"Morning breath..." He mumbled. She glared at him slightly.

"Don't act like your breath smells like roses either." She said getting out of bed and going to the bathroom.

_"Saku-chan!" Deidara yelled running though the house. Sakura opened the door. Deidara slammed into the door that Sakura had just opened._

_"Oh! I'm so sorry, Dei-kun." she said, shocked._

_"It's okay, Saku-chan, yeah." Deidara said, standing up._

_"Was there something you needed Dei-kun?"_

_"Oh yeah! I was wondering— why are you wet, yeah?"_

_"Oh I fell in the lake..." Sakura said, shaking her head, water splashed everywhere._

_"And how did you do that, yeah?" Deidara asked. Deidara had become the older brother to Sakura. He was always taking care of her._

_"I was teaching her how to fight on water. You did very good today, Sakura." Itachi said, walking up behind her. He smiled down at her, earning a blush from the pink hair Kunoichi. He handed her a dry towel._

_Deidara rolled his eyes at the cuteness. "Come on Saku-chan. Let's get some clean clothes on you, yeah." he said. Sakura followed behind Deidara only glancing back once at the Uchiha._

_"You've taken a liking to her?" Itachi turned around to see his blue partner, Kisame._

_"Hn." Itachi said, moving past him._

_"You can't run forever from your feelings." Kisame called._

_Itachi looked back at him. "What dose it matter. She doesn't even remember me before." he said, walking into his room. He shut the door, and walked to his desk._

_He remembered from before the Uchiha massacre. Him and Sakura had been friends. He had even once told her he loved her. But after he left it seemed that she didn't even remember who he was. That she had replaced him with his idiot of a brother._

_He sighed, as he leaned over a scroll. His blood red eyes skimmed over the pages. He jumped a little when the door opened. He turned to see Sakura, in now dry clothes walk in. She placed her wet one's in the dirty clothes basket._

_"Am I really doing better, Itachi?" she asked, a smile on her face. He turned and looked at her._

_"You're doing great, Blossom." Sakura's face grew red. Everything grew quite as he turned back to his scroll._

_"Itachi...?" she asked after a while. He turned and looked at her giving her one of his 'hn's. "I keep having dreams..." she said, after a moment. "There's a boy... and me! And he's telling me that he has to leave. And I'm crying... I don't know why... but he looks just like you. Itachi."_

_He looked at her. She shouldn't remember anything... "Is that you...?" she asked._

_"I don't know, Blossom."_

_"He called me that! He called me Blossom just like you do... and I... I called him Ita-kun..." she mumbled._

_He stood up and walked over to her. She gulped seeing him look down at her. "I'm sor—." she stopped when warm lips brushed against her. Her eyes widened with surprise, but slowly shut. He pulled away slowly, and she whimpered missing the warmth of him._

_She moved over a little bit, feeling his weight move onto the bed. She laid down next to him. "Itachi... Ita-kun..." she mumbled. He looked down at her turning his sharingan off. He pulled her closer, letting her lay her head on his chest. He ran his hand through her silk hair._

_"Yes?"_

_"Do you love me?" It was the one question that haunted him. Would her love her. Could he even love? The one girl that changed him since he was a child. Could he really care about him. The first person who said he was a human and not a tool._

_"Yes, Blossom. I love you very much." he mumbled._

_"Good! Because I love you too." she smiled, happily. A blush on her face._

She was so much nicer back than. She used to follow him around like a little puppy dog. Itachi stood up and walked to the bathroom. Opening the door he noticed that Sakura was already in the shower.

_"fu fu fu..." Deidara and Kisame giggled slightly looking over the wooden fence that separated the boys side of the hot spring from the girls side._

_"Make room for Tobi! Tobi wants to see!" Tobi yelled trying to push past Kisame and Deidara. _

_"Damnit Tobi! Be quite, un!" Deidara said, kicking the boy trying to lift himself higher to see over the fence. _

_"But Tobi has been a good boy!"_

_"Wait, I thought the kid was supposed to be distracting Itachi." Kisame and Deidara looked at each other and than down at Tobi._

_"Distracting me from what?" Itachi asked, walking out in a towel. _

_"Oh nothing nothing, un!" Deidara said, as Kisame and Deidara dropped from the fence. Itachi walked over to the fence pulling himself up he saw Sakura naked in the hot spring. Blood shot out from his nose. _

_"Oh my god..." Sakura turned and noticed Itachi hanging on to the fence. _

_"Ita-kun! YOU PERVERT!" Sakura yelled, punching the wall. Sending the four Akatsuki men flying. _

Itachi cracked his back remembering the awful pain that the woman had put him through that day. And she didn't even believe him that it was Deidara, Kisame, and Tobi who where the bad guys. He sighed and started to brush his teeth.

_Sakura was sitting in her bathroom. In the tub, warm water filled to the top. Her whole body was under except for her head. She had her arms wrapped around her knees. Her eyes held so much grief and sorrow. She could feel her own eyes staring strait back at her. Some much disappointment in those eyes at her self._

_She heard the door open and shut, she shifted her eyes and started at Itachi. "What are you doing, Blossom?" he asked. She shook her head, just wanting to be left alone. She could hear Itachi sigh. Sakura took a deep breath and went under the water and stayed that way for awhile._

_She came up taking another breath. Itachi grabbed a towel, and held it open for Sakura. Sakura stood up and got out of the tub. She felt her body sting, going from very hot, feeling the coldness of the air on her body. She slowly took of her clothes. She took a step forward. Being engulfed in the towel._

_Itachi wrapped the towel around her. He gave her a small kiss on the cheek. "I'll go get you some clothes." he said, walking out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Sakura walked over to the mirror, and started at her self._

_She felt horrible. She had just killed someone. He could have been a father. He could have been in love with, the girl of his dreams. And she killed him. Cold blooded killed him. She couldn't stand her self. Itachi walked back into the room, handing her clothes. "I'll go get you some dinner, go lay down." he said._

_He walked out of the bathroom. He knew how Sakura was after every mission. She pretty much hated her self, more then anything. Sakura walked out of the bathroom, after changing into a black tank top, and black shorts. She laid down in the bed, and rolled over on her side._

_Itachi walked into the room, to see Sakura laying down, almost looked asleep. "Sakura, sit up." he said. And she did. "Here." he said, handing her a bowl of rice._

_"I'm not hungry." she said. Itachi gave her a look at could kill._

_"Eat." he said. Sakura sighed, and started to eat._

Of course their relationship hadn't exactly always be the picture perfect moments, in fact there where many times when the two had be through many hardships.

_Sakura cried out in pain. Kisame had picked up her whole body and through it through the main gates. Tsunade stood waiting, at least 50 ANBU around the area. Sakura now had dried blood on her face, and arms. She looked as if she had been on the run for days. "Give him back!" Sakura yelled, as loud as she could. Which wasn't that loud at all._

_Kisame chuckled out loud. Deidara and Tobi throw Itachi on the ground, he landing right next to her. His body much worse then her's. He had a large gash through his upper abdomen. "Have fun, Blossom." Kisame said, and then the three of them where gone._

_Sakura chocked on her own breath, as she crawled her way closer to Itachi. She cried. Hot tears ran down her face, stinging her cuts. Itachi looked as if he was about to die. Sakura took a couple deep breaths and looked at Tsunade. Her tears fell more._

_"Pl-pl-please.. Sa-save h-h-h-im." she cried._

_"ANBU squade 10, move Uchiha Itachi to the hospital." Tsunade said. In a flash they had left Itachi gone with them. Tsunade walked over to Sakura. She picked her up and they left as well._

_XXX_

_Sakura sighed as she laid in her hospital bed. She wasn't nearly as bad as Itachi. She smiled we she saw the door open. Tsunade walked into the room. Tsunade walked over to Sakura's bed and sat down. "How is he?" Sakura asked, sitting up._

_"He's alive."_

_"I see..."_

_"Why are you here Sakura?" Sakura looked at her surprised. She looked down at her bandaged hands finding them very interesting. Small tears rolled down her covered face. The tears dropped on her bandages._

_"I...I...I... love him... and he... he loves me. And they... they found out." Sakura's voice got really high pitched. "They didn't like it! So they where going to kill me! But..." her voice got quite. "But Ita-kun... wouldn't let them hurt me." Tsunade stared at her, her eyes hard. "I told him we had to leave. So we did. They came after us. They where told to kill us."_

_"Why did you come here?"_

_"This was our first home."_

_"How did he get hurt so bad?"_

_"He wouldn't let them hurt me."_

_"Why did he think you where to weak. Not strong enough to take care of—."_

_"No! That's not it!"_

_"Then what is it!"_

_"I... I'm pregnant!"_

And... Sasuke...

Itachi closed his eyes trying not to think about his brother. It was because of Sasuke that he almost had no family. There where many times when Sasuke had tried to ruin the love life he had.

_Sasuke stopped running when he reached the next town. He walked around and stopped from store to store trying to find Sakura. "Have you seen anyone who looks like him?" Sasuke asked, showing her a picture of Itachi. "He may have a a woman with him. Pink hair, green eyes?"_

_"Yes he came in here not to long ago. Got a ring. I told him that they made a cute couple. She was so happy when he came out of the store... wait! Where are you going!" Sasuke quickly left the store. Sasuke walked into another store. He froze seeing pink hair._

_"Sakura!" he yelled running up to her. She turned around, a confused look on her face. She gripped tighter on the bag of clothes that she was holding._

_"I'm sorry, but I don't believe I know you?"_

_"It's me Sakura, Sasuke. Your teammate! Form Kohona! Don't you remember?"_

_"I don't know who you are." Sasuke gasped when he felt cold metal on his neck._

_"Leave her alone, little brother." Itachi's smooth voice rang out._

_"What did you do to her?"_

_"Nothing." Itachi slowly dug the kunai in Sasuke's neck, blood feel._

_"Ita-kun what's goin—." Sakura's eyes widened. She felt to the ground it felt as if someone had hit her with a bag of bricks to her head. Her mind was spinning in different directions. All her memories slammed back into her mind. All her pain, hate, fear, loss, betray, happiness... love. She felt like a shattered piece of glass. Like she couldn't be pieced back together._

_Itachi through Sasuke against the wall and grabbed Sakura._

_XXX_

_Sakura opened her eyes, and for the first time in her life she knew what had happened her whole life. "Are you alright?" Itachi asked, walking over to the bed. Sakura smiled._

_"For the first time in my life. I fell like I know where I am and why." she smiled. She grabbed a kunai from Itachi's pouch. His eyes widened. She grabbed her hair and cut strait through, making it short again._

_"Why did you do that?" Itachi asked._

_"Sasuke liked girls with long hair."_

But every time, Sakura had shown him why he had chosen to be with her until death took them.

_Itachi jumped backwards almost getting hit. He gasped as he felt a pain go through his back and to his stomach. He looked behind him to see Leader. He grimaced. He felt the sword pull out of his body. He fell to the ground. He took a deep breath and tried to stand. He couched blood falling into his hands._

_Everyone stopped what they were doing. They all turned and stared at the dying Itachi. Tsunade gasped at the sight of the blood. Her eyes softened. Dan... "Itachi!" everyone turned to see the pink haired Kunoichi. Sasuke quickly ran to where she was. "Where is Itachi?" she asked._

_Sasuke hugged her trying to keep her from seeing. She pushed him away. "Where is Itachi?" she asked again. She looked over his shoulder. Her eyes widened. She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "Sasuke... no." she pushed past him and ran as fast as she could to where Itachi was, kneeling._

_"Itachi." she slowly laid him down on his back. Blood was every where. She could feel the warm liquid covered her hands as she tried to heal him. "Please hold on Itachi." she cried. Warm tears ran down her face. Never stopping. "Please just wait! You'll be okay!"_

_"Sakura."_

_"Please don't speak save your energy."_

_"Sakura stop." she froze. "Sakura... I'm going to die." Sakura gulped. "Please, don't try and heal me. Just keep safe. I -couch- I didn't want you to see this."_

_"Itachi I—."_

_"I love you Blossom."_

_"I-I-I love you too, Ita-kun." she mumbled. He mentioned for her to come closer. She moved slowly._

They really had been through so much, Itachi looked over to see Sakura getting out of the shower. Her age was really starting to show. The both of them where quite old for ninja. And with how many bingo books they where in it was a shock that they where actually alive and had a child. Sakura blushed noticing that her husband was staring her up and down. "Take a picture it'll last longer." Sakura said sticking her tongue out at him. He chuckled lightly and pulled her to him, his black shit soaked up the water that was still on her. He inhaled the smell of cherry blossoms and ginseng.

"You are so beautiful." Sakura pulled him closer.

"And you'r pretty handsome." She pulled away and started to walk out of the bathroom. "For how old you are." Itachi frowned. Sakura giggled.

_Sakura couldn't believe her eyes. Here he was after all these years back from the dead. Was that possible. She just stared. Scared that if she blinked he would be gone again._

_Was this real. He looked older. His eyes darker than she remembered. His skin was a sickly pale. He looked slimmer than she remember. He looked so unhealthy._

_She turned to look at Sasuke. His face was cold. She couldn't read him. She searched his face for some kind of sign that this wasn't a dream. She closed her eyes realizing he would, could give her none. Cause as her heart was being put back together. His was being broken._

_She turned. Eyes still shut. She slowly opened her eyes. He was still there his warm eyes looked at her. A small smile etched on his face. This was the moment she had dreamed up so many times. Them together again._

_"I-Itachi..." She finally found her voice. His smile widened. He opened his mouth to respond to her and awful cough wracked through his body. He bent over in a couching fit._

_Sakura reached towards him trying to help. "Are you okay? Itachi?"_

_Once his couching fit had subsided. He stood again holding his side. Blood covered his lips. "I-Itachi!" Sakura screamed. He fell forward landing on the smaller woman. Her back hit the cold snowy ground. Here front felt warm._

_Her senses finally kicking in she noticed the awful smell of burnt flesh and fresh blood in the air. "Oh my god..." Sakura could barely breathe the smell of death was so over baring._

_"Sasuke... SASUKE! Why are you just standing there! Help!"_

Sakura stood in the kitchen all ready for they're meeting with the Hokage. She was busy making a lunch for them, working without a good meal is bad work. Itachi walked into the kitchen. "Here you go." Sakura said, handing him a plate with a sandwich on it.

"I'm not old." Itachi mumbled, taking a bite of the sandwich.

"Hurry up so we can get this mission over with." Sakura said.

"I thought you wanted to do missions again?" Itachi asked.

"I do. I just didn't want my first one to bring back such bad memories." Itachi nodded.

"Well, don't worry to much. I'll be there."

_Itachi turned and looked at the woman he had grown to love. "Sakura?"_

_"I believe my name is Blossom." She smiled as she walked closer to him until there was barely a gap between the two._

_"As you wish Blossom." Itachi said capturing her lips._

Sakura smiled. "That's right... and you promised you won't leave ever again." Itachi nodded. "Alright lets go." Sakura said, putting the dish in the sink. The two shinobi left their house and started to make their way to the Hokage tower.

"Who do you think will be going with us?" Sakura asked.

"I'm not sure Blossom, but who every is with us I'm sure will be vey strong. I know Naruto-kun is very worried about this mission." Sakura nodded as the two walked into the building. The two stopped at the door and knocked.

"Enter!" walking in the two noticed they where the only ones around. "Oh good you guys are early." Naruto smiled. Another knock was heard. "Come in!"

Anko entered the room, a back pack full of supply's where already on her back, she flipped her hair a smile on her face. "Alight! Lets get the damn bastards body!" Sakura and Itachi looked at each other.

"Don't worry I brought plenty of advil." Sakura whispered.

Another knock was heard, the three turned ready to see who they're last comrade would be for this mission.

Sasuke walked into the room, a deep glare directed in the direction of Itachi. The only though going through the couples head was..._ great... lets hope this only lasts a month..._

**A/N **

**Awesome so I updated for my good friend/reviewer **Karatekid-Ninja

**since today is her birthday! :D HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

I really hope the chapter was enjoyable :3 Please review


	11. Keep Holding On

**Keep Holding On**

_**Chapter Eleven: Keep Holding On. **_

_You're not alone, together we stand. I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand. When it gets cold, and it feels like the end there's no place to go, you know I won't give in. No, I won't give in._

_Keep holding om cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it though. Just stay strong cause you know I'm here for you, here for you. There's nothing you can say. Nothing you could do. There's no other way when it comes to the truth. So keep holding on cause you know we'll make it through._

_So far away, I wish you were here before it's to late this could all disappear. Before the door's close and it feels like the end with you by my side I will fight and defend. _

_Here me when I say, when I say I believe nothings gonna change, gonna change destiny. Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly. _

Sakura was more than ninty percent positive that the scowl on Sasuke's face was never going to leave. She glanced backwards at the man who was walking behind her. Itachi had set up the formation of Itachi in front, Anko, Sakura, than Sasuke. And glancing back Sakura noticed that the scowl was gone and instead the pervert was staring at her butt.

_Awesome..._ Sakura thought. They had left the village a little over a few hours ago leaving Sakura already tired. _This whole... not being an active ninja... has really effected my stamina..._

"Itachi! I think we should take a break." Sasuke said. Leaving Sakura to be very thankful for the pervert she didn't really think she would be this tired.

"We've only been walking for five hours." Itachi stated simply and continued walking.

"Why don't you ask Sakura is she's tired." Sasuke bit back. Itachi turned around to see is rose haired wife was breathing heavily.

"Oh no! I'm fine." Sakura stated. She looked awful. Her face was bright read and she was sweating. Itachi closed his eyes.

"Blossom says she's fine so we continue. We can stop in another hour or so. Besides... Saku would tell me if she needed a break, the group continued on.

Anko looked from the two Uchiha men and than to Sakura. She had been excited at first about this mission they where going on. A chance to finally make sure that the bastard was dead for sure. And now here she was. In the middle of a love triangle

_Lovely... _the purple haired kunoichi thought.

XXX

Misaki sat with Shiro the two had there feet barely touching the water that the dock sat out into. "Are you gonna take the genin exams?" Misaki asked, she couldn't help but hope that the Hyuga boy would. She bad actually started to become very attached to the said boy.

"Only if you do." He smiled.

"Well that's silly! Why only take the test if I'm going to?" Misaki asked.

"Well mainly because... I want to be on the same team as you." he smiled at her.

"What?" Misaki blushed. Shiro smiled.

"I want to spend everyday with you Misaki-chan. I want to be able to protect you." Misaki blushed more deeply.

"Um... it's getting late. Tsunade-baa-chan is probably worried about me. I'll see ya later Shiro-kun." she said quickly getting up and running away. Shiro sighed and looked down at the water sad that she had left so fast.

XXX

"We'll stop here for the night." Itachi said, when he decided that the group had travled far enough for the day. "Anko and I will set up camp. Sasuke get some fire word. Blossom fill up the canteens."

"You should have told him that he was pushing you to hard Sakura. It's bad for your health." Sasuke said as the two walked further into the woods.

"Ita-kun knows my limitations. Not that its any of your concern." Sakura said, walking away from him and to the stream that wasn't far from where they where.

_Besides... if we would have stopped everytime there I got tired we would have never made it to sound..._ Sakura thought to herself as he busied herself with filling the canteens.

She was unaware of the the gold colored eyes that watched her. Turning around she made her way back to camp. She froze hearing something move.

"Who's there?" Sakura yelled, grabbing a kunia out of her pouch. Sakura's green eyes widdened. "Kabuto...!" Sakura yelled in surprise.

"Wrong..." Kabuto laughed, looking up Sakura was shocked to come face to face with Orochimaru. Orochimaru smirked. "No ones here to save you... eh? Blossom."

XXX

Deidara sighed to himself. "Life is so boring with out Saku-chan..." Deidara said, he looked over at Kisame who was busy playing a drinking game by himself. "Even the brat has date, un!"

"Yeah. yeah we hear ya, UN!" Kisame busted out laughing at his own joke.

"You are insufferable, un." Deidara said.

"I'm not insffable!" Kisame said, acting as though he was hurt.

"I can't handle you right now." Deidara said, walking out of the house. The loud laughes of the sharkman followed him out doors.

Deidara sighed and sat down, looking up he watched as the orange and pinks of the setting sun where soon turning to black and stars where beginning to shine brightly.

XXX

Itachi and Anko had just finished putting the tent up, as Sasuke walked back into the clearing his arms filled with wood. "Hope this is enough. Jackass." Sasuke said, jumping up into the nearest tree he sat there waiting for Sakura to return.

"AHHHH!"

The ear peircing scream shocked the group to the core. "Blossom!" Itachi quickly took off towards the sound. Anko and Sasuke quickly followed. Coming to a stop at the river bank. Blood covered the dirt.

"He was here." All three of them said, looking at each other. Overwhelming amounts of anger surrounded the eldest Uchiha. His chakra was so overpowering the othr two ninja could barely move.

"Im going after them. Go back to Konoha... bring reinforcements." Itachi said, and with that he was gone in a swirl of black crows.

A/N

Hell yes. Very proud of this chapter if I do say so myself. I know the chapters have been mildly boring but now things are getting a bit more adventures. Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review please and thank you :)


	12. What's Worth Fighting For

**Keep Holding On**

_**Chapter Twelve: What's Worth Fighting For  
**_

_Do you know what's worth fighting for?_  
_When it's not worth dying for?_  
_Does it take your breath away_  
_And you feel yourself suffocating?_

_Does the pain weigh out the pride?_  
_And you look for a place to hide?_  
_Did someone break your heart inside?_  
_You're in ruins_

_One, 21 guns_  
_Lay down your arms, don't give up the fight_  
_One, 21 guns_  
_Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I_

_When you're at the end of the road_  
_And you lost all sense of control_  
_And your thoughts have taken their toll_  
_When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul_

_Your faith walks on broken glass_  
_And the hangover doesn't pass_  
_Nothing's ever built to last_  
_You're in ruins_

_One, 21 guns_  
_Lay down your arms,don't give up the fight_  
_One, 21 guns_  
_Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I_

_Did you try to live on your own_  
_When you burned down the house and home?_  
_Did you stand too close to the fire_  
_Like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone?_

_When it's time to live and let die_  
_And you can't get another try_  
_Something inside this heart has died_  
_You're in ruins_

Sasuke was angry. In fact he was pissed that Itachi had ordered him to go to Konoha to get reinforcements. How dare Itachi tell him he couldn't save Sakura. This was the kind of thing that Sasuke was looking forward to so he could remind her how much she loved him. "You want to calm down crazy?" Anko asked, glancing at the angry Uchiha. The two came to a stop.

"I'm going back." he stated, "You can let Konoha know we need reinforcements." With that he was gone and back the way they had come. Anko rolled her eyes.

"Those damn Uchiha's." she cursed before making her way to Konoha. No one wanted to make sure that bastard was dead more than herself and her she was getting reinforcements.

XXX

Misaki sat in her class room staring out the window as Konohamaru spoke about the way of ninjas. She glanced over at Shiro who was taking notes down as quick as he could as if he didn't memorize every word that Konohamaru said he would never be a ninja."Hey Shiro-kun." Misaki whispered.

"Misaki-chan I'm trying to take notes." Shiro said, before going back to his diligent note taking skills. Misaki rolled her eyes.

"Lets skip class." Misaki said.

"We can't do that!" Shiro squeaked at the girl.

"Quiet you two!" Konohamaru said. Misaki rolled her eyes yet again.

"You are so lame Shiro." she whispered. "I'm leaving. You can follow if you want." she said, before opening the window and jumping out of the building before Konohamaru could notice. Shiro sighed before packing his bag and following the young girl.

XXX

Itachi stood on a high branch of a tree in the inner part of sound. He was ready to kill anything that came in his way of getting his Blossom back. He glared feeling a presence behind him. "I thought I ordered you to get reinforcements." He stated simply before turning to look at the younger Uchiha who stood on a branch or two below him.

"I'm not good at following orders."

"Foolish little bother." Itachi said, before making his way down the tree.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Sasuke asked angrily. Itachi didn't answer him and started to run south of where they had just been standing."Where the fuck are you going?" Sasuke yelled, once he finally caught up with Itachi. "Orochimaru's hideout is north! I lived there remember?"

"Be quiet Sasuke-kun. Blossom and I are connected." he said, showing Sasuke the akastuki ring that sat on his left ring finger. "I am following her." he stated before picking up his speed. Sasuke growled with irritation before picking up his own speed.

XXX

Sakura's eyes slowly opened and she was very aware of how cold she was. Trying to take in her surroundings she noticed that her arms where chained above her head. Looking down, her eyes finally adjusted to the darkness, she could see that h legs where chained as well. Trying to move her legs she became aware that practically all of her chakra was gone. She shivered slightly. It was then that she was more than aware of the lack of clothing that she was wearing. Which was just her bindings and the underwear she had put on the morning before.

Looking around the room, their where decaying bodies. Sakura's stomach turned, it had been a long time since she had actually seen something so horrifying. Or smelt something so disgusting. She swallowed the vomit that forced its way up her throat. "Ita-kun..." she whispered. She closed her eyes feeling so alone. And to think she was the one who wanted to go one missions again and she couldn't even take care of herself. She felt so foolish. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

She has never felt so alone, or so scared. She could only hope that her husband would be here soon, and knowing him he would make it here as fast as he could. She sobbed slightly. "Stop crying." she told herself. She sniffled think what would happen if she never got to see her husband or her daughter again. Her eyes widened when she heard the cellar door open. Light poured into the room, warming her body slightly. "Itachi?"

The person who walked in chuckled slight. "No." Sakura's eyes widened more as the man made his way further into the room.

XXX

Naruto sat in his office going over the new genin who had graduated the academy the week before. A knock came to the door. "Come in." he called not bothering to look up. The office door practically fell of the hinges. He looked up to see a very exhausted Anko. "Anko?" his frowned. "Where is everyone else?" he finally asked worried. Anko took large gulps of air.

"Sakura... take... Orochimaru... alive." was all she could get out between breaths.

"Shizune!" Naruto screamed as loud as he could.

A/N

Hey everyone sorry it seemed so long since I updated. I got married last Saturday so I've been pretty busy. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I should have the next one up pretty soon cause my life is slowly going back to normal. lol any way leave a review let me know what you think!


	13. Break On Through

**Keep Holding On**

_**Chapter Thirteen: Break On Through**_

_**Break On Through(To The Other side) by The Doors  
**_

_You know the day destroys the night_  
_Night divides the day_  
_Tried to run_  
_Tried to hide_  
_Break on through to the other side_  
_Break on through to the other side_  
_Break on through to the other side, yeah_

_We chased our pleasures here_  
_Dug our treasures there_  
_But can you still recall_  
_The time we cried_  
_Break on through to the other side_  
_Break on through to the other side_

_Yeah!_  
_C'mon, yeah_

_Everybody loves my baby_  
_Everybody loves my baby_  
_She get(s high)_  
_She get(s high)_  
_She get(s high)_  
_She get(s high)_

_I found an island in your arms_  
_Country in your eyes_  
_Arms that chain_  
_Eyes that lied_  
_Break on through to the other side_  
_Break on through to the other side_  
_Break on through, oww!_  
_Oh, yeah!_

_Made the scene_  
_Week to week_  
_Day to day_  
_Hour to hour_  
_The gate is straight_  
_Deep and wide_  
_Break on through to the other side_  
_Break on through to the other side_  
_Break on through_  
_Break on through_  
_Break on through_  
_Break on through_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

Sasuke glared at Itachi's back. His anger was becoming more and more amplified with every step he took. His eyes bleed red. Itachi stopped causing Sasuke to stop so he wouldn't run into him. Itachi turned and glared at the younger Uchiha, his sharingan blaring as well."I have no time for you little brother." Sasuke face scrunched up as if he were about to yell.

"Oh yeah! Well I want to save Sakura-chan just as much as-" Itachi flinched, he grabbed his head. Itachi hissed slightly.

"We don't have time for this, he's torturing her." Itachi hissed.

"How do you know?" Sasuke asked.

"We're connected." he said, showing him the akatsuki ring yet again. "I've opened our rings so I can pick up on everything she things... and feels..." he hissed. "We need to hurry." Sasuke nodded and the two where on their way to where ever Sakura was. Itachi clinched his jaw. He need to get to his Sakura before the snake sanin could do anymore harm to her.

His mind drifted to their daughter who had no idea what was going on. He only hoped the two of them could make it home with out even having to explain to the girl what had happened. He glanced behind him and Sasuke who was no moving faster than he was before. Anger was still clearly written on Sasuke's face.

Sasuke sat in his own world trying to figure some plan that could possibly make Sakura fall for him again. He was so close to making her his bride. He wished he had never given up on the pink haired girl. Thinking back on it, when he was younger if he would have just stayed in Konoha Sakura could have been his wife already and Hiro and Misaki would be they're children. He clinched his fist. Angry at himself for putting himself in this position.

XXX

Sakura breathed heavily. One of her eyes were closed tightly a bruise slowly starting to form around it. She hissed slightly when a finger touched it slightly. Her other eyes was blurry but she could make out Kabuto's body or should she say Orochimaru. The rest of her body was slowly starting to form bruises. She could tell she had at least three broken ribs. He body was covered in cuts that where still bleeding. Lifting her head up she spat at the man. Kabuto looked at her angrily.

"Please Sakura... do not struggle much..." Sakura's eye widened.

"Kabuto?" she whispered slightly. The man smiled lightly at her.

"Do not do anything that would put me on edge or he'll come back out." he stated. Sakura nodded.

"How...?" she asked before she hissed feeling him clean one of her many wounds.

"Orochimaru-sama... took control of my body. He said once we found a new host that I could have my own body back... Sakura this is aw-" the dark eyes of Kabuto tuned golden. Sakura stiffened and tried to move away from the man. She could feel on of her broken ribs move making her cry out and pain. She closed her eyes wishing this would all go away.

"Tsk tsk tsk Sakura-chan... you should worry about yourself, not saving Kabuto." his tongue flicked out of his mouth licking the blood that was on her face off. She shuddered. She had been scared many times in her life. She had lived with S rank criminals and she had never been this scared before. One of the only reason she was scared of him and not other S-ranked criminals was because unlike Deidara or Kisame he was insane. She had no idea what he was thinking or what he would do.

"Are you scared Sakua-chan?" he asked.

"Fuck you." she spat on the man. "Just wait until my husband gets here. You'll wish you had never been born!" Orochimaru smirked as he wiped her spit of his face.

"I believe until than... it is you who will wish they had never been born." he smirked. Sakura's eye widened, fear was the only emotion on her face.

XXX

Shikamaru mumbled slightly to himself. "This is so troublesome..."

"You are so troublesome!" Ino screeched. Her legs where propped up, a nurse stood between her legs.

"We're almost read to start pushing." the woman said, before standing up and leaving the room.

"Damn right we are!" Ino yelled she turned and glared at Shikamaru who was trying to follow the nurse out of the room. "And where do you think you're going?" she glared.

"No where." he said, quickly turning around pulling a chair over to the bed and sat down next to Ino.

"I never want to have another child! I don't know how Sakura did this!" Ino cried. Shikamaru sighed. Luckily the nurse walked back in.

"We're ready to start." she stated. The birthing proses began. After a few hours and the baby was almost completely out Naruto ran into the room.

"Shikamaru we need- Oh my god!" he screamed before throwing up on himself and passing out.

"Did he just see my vagina! God damn it!" Ino screamed, and with that their was another scream that was coming from the baby girl that the nurse was busy cleaning up.

"Will someone grab the Hokage! Make sure he doesn't have a concussion." the nurse called before bringing the baby over to Ino and Shikamaru.

"She's so little." Ino said, tears in her eyes. "I lied... I want another."

"Damn it." Shikamaru sighed.

"What do you want to name her?" the nurse asked. Dark brown hair adored the baby's head. The little girl opened her eyes to have beautiful baby blue eyes look up at her. Ino looked at Shikamaru hoping he had figured out a name for the baby like she asked him to.

"Nara Shika." he smiled, placing a kiss on his wife's forehead and than another on his daughter's. Ino smiled at him.

"You better not have just thought that up now." she smiled but her words held a threat.

"Damnit! Put that shit away Ino!" Naruto cursed walking into the room a bandage was wrapped around his head. Ino just glared at the blonde haired man.

"What is it that you need Naruto. Our daughter was just born." Shikamaru said, slightly irritated.

"Orochimaru is not dead... and he's captured Sakura-chan." Ino gasped, clinging to the new baby girl making her cry out of the surprised movement.

"What." Horror was written across the blonde woman's face. She looked at her husband.

A/N

Wow! Okay I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I will update soon :) Anyway I know I always forget to do this but the songs I've used since chapter one are!

Chapter one Always Something There To Remind Me: Naked Eyes  
Chapter two When You're Gone: Avril Lavgine  
Chapter three Wonderwall: Oasis  
Chapter four Feel The Silence: Goo Goo Dolls  
Chapter five No song  
Chapter six Vanilla Twilight: Owl City  
Chapter seven Dear Father: Sum 41  
Chapter eight Making Memories Of Us: Keith Urban  
Chapter nine: Who Are You When I'm Not Looking: Blake Shelton  
Chapter ten: Two is Better Than One: Boys Like Girls  
Chapter eleven: Keep Holding One: Avril Lavgine  
Chapter twelve: 21 guns: Green Day

Okay awesome also for those of you who love ItaSaku fics my good friend DarkBlueLynx wrote me an ItaSaku oneshot for a gift for getting married its called 'Revenge Is A Sweet Lollipop' you should all read it :)

Also a big thanks for those of you who review it really keeps me going knowing that ya all like it so much!


	14. Seven Nation Army

**Keep Holding On**

_**Chapter Fourteen: Seven Nation Army**_

**Seven Nation Army by The White Stripes**

_I'm gonna fight 'em all  
A nation army couldn't hold me back  
They're gonna rip it off  
Taking their time right behind my back_

_And I'm talking to myself at night_  
_Because I can't forget_  
_Back and forth through my mind_  
_Behind a cigarette_  
_And the message coming from my eyes_  
_Says leave it alone_

_Don't want to hear about it_  
_Every single one's got a story to tell_  
_Everyone knows about it_  
_From the Queen of England to the hounds of hell_

_And if I catch it coming back my way_  
_I'm gonna serve it to you_  
_And that aint what you want to hear_  
_But that's what I'll do_  
_And the feeling coming from my bones_  
_Says find a home_

_I'm going to Wichita_  
_Far from this opera for evermore_  
_I'm gonna work the straw_  
_Make the sweat drip out of every pore_  
_And I'm bleeding, and I'm bleeding, and I'm bleeding_  
_Right before the lord_  
_All the words are gonna bleed from me_  
_And I will sing no more_  
_And the stains coming from my blood_  
_Tell me go back home_

Naruto sat at his desk. A frown embedded on his face which was not a good sight when it came to the happy go lucky blonde. "Who should be send?" Naruto asked, his eyes locked onto Shikamaru's. Shikamaru who was deep in thought didn't answer.

"I'm not sure if we should send Anko back out. She might get to emotional if it came down to her being the one to give the final blow." Shikamaru said. Naruto nodded and continued to looked down his long list of Jonin.

"I think Kakashi would be a good idea." Naruto said.

"Kakashi is a good idea. He's got his tracker dogs so he should be able to catch up with the Uchiha's in no time." Shikamaru nodded. "He'll also be a good against Orochimau's genjutsus."

"We should send Shizune. We do need someone who can heal." Naruto said. It was almost shocking to Shikamaru how smart Naruto had gotten in the past few years.

"Shizune would be best." Shikamaru nodded with a nod. "I think that would be enough. We don't want to send to many. And both Itachi and Sasuke would be able to tell Kakashi was coming they know his chakra." Naruto smiled.

"I'm sure Sakura-chan will be fine." Naruto said, trying to reassure himself.

"I'll call them in right away." Shikamaru said exiting the room leaving Naruto to his thoughts of worry.

XXX

Itachi and Sasuke stood silent, both pressed again the bark of a tree. They both looked forward sharingan ready. The where stationed right in front of the entrance that would lead them to Sakura. Itachi was positioned on the right where Sasuke was ready on the left. The two raced forward and entered into the cave opening. Once inside the two spent there time looking for traps.

"Clear." Itachi said, Sasuke nodded and the two continued forwards stopping occasionally to inspect for traps which so far there were none. It was almost as if Orochimaru wanted to be captured. The two frozen when a scream erupted through the cave always. It echoed amplifying the noise. Itachi had to force himself to not fall over. The pain racked his body. He breathed heavily. Standing up he slid the Akastuki ring off his finger. "We need to hurry." Itachi whispered, composing himself the two ran forward again.

The entrance way smelt of mold. The walls where damp and giving off a awful smell. It got harder to see the further they went into the base. Finally at they came to an end at the hall where it slit into two corridors. "We need to split up." Itachi said, as he went to take the corridor on the right.

"Fine." Sasuke said, he didn't give Itachi a second look before disappearing down the left side corridor. Itachi closed his eyes taking in a deep breath his ran down his corridor. He was scared. Not that he wasn't strong enough to kill Orochimaru. He was more scared that Sakura would be harmed beyond repair. That was something the snake sanin was extremely good at. Frowning he continued down. His leaf head band placed on his forehead. He quickly grabbed a kunia and blocked three shuriken that where thrown at him.

"Looks like we've got a rat..." Tayuya said. "Or maybe a weasel." she pulled her flute up and played a stared at her his shaingan activated.

"It is useless to us such an attack on me." he stated simply.

"Sasuke can't break through my most powerful attack." She said, angry that a weak attack hadn't worked. Itachi closed his eyes as the tune amplified his eyes. "See if you can break through that one!" she cried in victory.

Itachi opened his eyes, his normal sharingan changed to the mangekyo sharingan. Tayuya's eyes widened and a scream erupted from her lips. Itachi stood there silently and watched as the red haired woman screamed. Closing his eyes breaking the genjutsu that he had Tayuya under her watched as she fell to the ground. Opening his eyes he turned his mangekyo off and went on forward.

XXX

"Ready?" Kakashi ask, as he glanced over at Shizune.

"Ready." she said, tightening her back pack that was filled to the brim with medical supplies. Kakashi did a few hand seals and Pak-kun stood in front of him.

"We need you to follow the scent of Uchiha Sakura." Kakashi said, holding up a piece of clothing that was hers.

"Oh the girl who uses my shampoo." Pak-kun said, and with that he was off and running. The two older Konoha nin followed.

"Much smarter to follow Sakura than the Uchiha brothers." Kakashi said, giving a small smile to the woman who ran beside him."We'll only rest when we need to. More than likely the fight will be over by the time we get there and you'll be the one who we need most. So when ever you get low on chakra is when we'll break." Kakashi stated. Shizune nodded.

XXX

Sakura looked up, her face still extremely swollen. Her right eyes was swollen shut making it hard for to see. Along with her broken ribs it was making it hard to breathe. And with out clothing she was very aware of how cold it was in the under ground cave. Opening her good eyes she looked around the room to notice that she had been moved from the holding cell. She was now laying on the stone ground in a large lit room. Trying to sit up she looked around noticing that Orochimaru/Kabuto was sitting in a thrown like chair at the back center of the room where she sat laying in front of him about 200 feet.

Looking over at him they made eyes contact. She shock violently hoping that he wouldn't move to attack her more. With an explosion the door in front of her flew inward. She ducked barley being missed by the metal door. It landed with a crash and skidded on the floor making an awful sound until it landed at Orochimaru's feet. Orochimaru looked up and smirked.

Sasuke walked into the room. He dropped Kidomaru's lifeless body as he walked further and further into the room. His sharingan a blare. He looked to Sakura. His eyes widened when he saw the form that he body was in. His body shook with anger.

"I see only one Uchiha brother made it." Orochimaru said, with a 's one eye widened in horror that something bad had happened to her husband.

"No..." she whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

"Why are you doing this Kabuto!" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke! That's not Kabuto!" Sakura yelled to the man. Sasuke's eyes widened when he realized that Orochimaru had taken yet another host. Sasuke glared at the man. Orochimaru's neck extended the his mouth opening the kusanagi sword extending from his mouth move forward with speed ready to make a killing blow to the youngest Uchiha male. Orochimaru froze as a kunia flew past where his head should have been. His gold eyes looked over to the door where Itachi stood.

A/N

So it's official I got over the chapter 13 hump :D I hope everyone liked this chapter :) Leave a review let me know


	15. She's Everything

**Keep Holding On**

**_Chapter Fifteen: She's Everything_**

**Song: She's Everything by Brad Paisley **

**P.S This is mine and my husband's song :D  
**

_She's a yellow pair of running shoes  
A holey pair of jeans  
She looks great in cheap sunglasses  
She looks great in anything  
She's I want a piece of chocolate  
Take me to a movie  
She's I can't find a thing to wear  
Now and then she's moody_

_She's a Saturn with a sunroof  
With her pink hair a-blowing  
She's a soft place to land  
And a good feeling knowing  
She's a warm conversation  
That I wouldn't miss for nothing_

_She's a fighter when she's mad  
And she's a lover when she's loving  
And she's everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
I talk about her, I go on and on and on_

_'Cause she's everything to me  
She's a Saturday out on the town  
And a church girl on Sunday  
She's a cross around her neck  
And a cuss word 'cause its Monday_

_She's a bubble bath and candles  
Baby come and kiss me  
She's a one glass of wine  
And she's feeling kinda tipsy  
She's the giver I wish I could be  
And the stealer of the covers_

_She's a picture in my wallet  
and my unborn children's mother  
She's the hand that I'm holding  
When I'm on my knees and praying  
She's the answer to my prayer_

_And she's the song that I'm playing  
She's the voice I love to hear_

_Someday when I'm ninety  
She's that wooden rocking chair  
I want rocking right beside me_

_Everyday that passes  
I only love her more  
Yeah, she's the one  
That I'd lay down my own life for  
And she's everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
She's everything to me  
Yeah she's everything to me  
Everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
She's everything to me_

Sakura chocked out a sob as Itachi and Orochimaru faced off. "Sakura." She looked up to see Sasuke squatting next to her. She had painfully become aware at how little her clothing was. She used her scratched up arms to cover herself. "Here." Sasuke said, dropping his cloak to her. Sakua quickly grabbed it and covered herself from his view. Her eyes than landed back to her husband who was busy fighting the snake sanin.

"Came to save your wife?" Orochimaru hissed. Sakura couldn't help but shiver. She felt like she was twelve again. Itachi paid no attention to Orochimru's talking as he went forward. He wanted to kill this man and be home. His sharingan blazing. He didn't miss a beat. He had killed Madara there was no way Orochimaru would be able to defeat him."I will have the sharingan."

Sasuke glared at the man from his spot. He wanted to run forward but Itachi had instructed him to stay by Sakura's side. His finger nails dug into the skin of his palms. Sakura looked up at the tense boy. Sakura let out a scream as the two ninja's jutsus clashed sending an explosion through out the room. Sasuke grabbed a hold of Sakura and jumped back a couple hundred feet. Right now the captain of the mission was Itachi and whether or not he liked it he still had to follow the rules.

Itachi smirked, as he pulled out his own sword to fight Orochimaru's the two had been fight for only moments before Itachi's sword went through Orochimaru's chest. Orochimaru doubled over in pain. Blood feel from his mouth. His hand grabbed onto the blade of the sword having more blood leak from his already weak body. Itachi twisted the blade having the man cough up more blood. Itachi pulled the blade out and stepped back. Orochimaru grabbed his wound and fell to the floor.

"Last words." Itachi said, bringing his sword up to take of the man's head.

"This isn't over." he whispered. Itachi watched in horror as Orochimaru made hand signs to transfer bodies. He laughed as his spirit moved from Kabuto's dying form and straight into Sasuke's. Sakura and Itachi's eyes made contact both stared at each other. Itachi moved as fast as he could trying to reach her in time.

Sasuke let out a scream as he toppled to the floor. Sakura sat there shaking nothing she told herself could make her move. Itachi watched in horror as Sasuke stood up, his eyes lowered. Itachi came to an abrupt halt when Sakura let out a scream. Sasuke's hand was deep in the girls long hair. Tear's fell from her eyes. She felt weaker than she did when she was twelve. She looked up tears steaming from her emerald eyes. They made contact with Itachi's shraingan. She breathed out her breath shaky.

"Itachi..." she whispered before letting out another yelp as Sasuke's hold on her hair tightened. Itachi could feel his heart almost being ripped from his chest.

"Sasuke?" he asked. Sasuke looked up his normal black eyes where gold. He smirked and started to laugh. Itachi grimaced. He had never been this scared before in his life. His brother's body had been taken over by Orochimaru. His wife was in his clutches. He glared his normal sharingan turned to the mangekyo sharingan. Itachi leaned forward getting read to make a run at the snake man.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, brother." Orochimaru laughed and he bent down a held the kunia to Sakura's throat. He ran the sharp blade across her cheek. Blood slowly began to fall from her cut. Orochimaru licked up the blood and the tears that mixed together on her cheek. Itachi clinched his fists.

_Come on Sakura... pull it together... _Itachi clinched his jaw. He slowly slid his hand into his pants pocket where his akatsuki ring laid. He slid if over his finger. He closed his eyes as he listened to Sakura's thoughts they where running a mile a minute.

_"Blossom... I'm right here... you need to calm down..._" Itachi thought sending it into her mind.

_"I can't I can't. It's Sasuke... It's your brother... It's Misaki's uncle... It's Hiro's father..." _

_"Sakura... it can't be helped... Sasuke is gone."_ That one thought ran through Sakura's mind. She couldn't deny it. Sasuke was gone. There was no way the could have him. He was gone. Orochimaru had gotten the sharingan.

_"Okay... count of three..." _Sakura thought. _"One."_

_"Two." _

_"Three!" _Sakura flipped around and grabbed the kunia. Once her feet landed on the stone ground she used all the strength she had left and pushed herself backwards. As she did this Orochimaru moved forward to grab her. He was stopped when Itachi's katana cut his arm completely off. Orochimaru yelled out in pain. Itachi swung around his sword connected with Orochimaru's neck. Itachi closed his eyes as his younger borther's head rolled. The body fell to the ground. He didn't open his eyes yet.

He swallowed hard. He realized he had in fact now killed every single one of his family members. Standing up straight he slowly walked to where Sakura was sitting. Her eyes where shut and sobs escaped her throat. "Itachi... he's dead." she cried. Itachi dropped to his knees and pulled Sakura into his chest. His own tears fell from his closed eyes.

A/N

Hey everyone. I know. I'm sorry if you guys like Sasuke... but He was starting to annoy me... Anyway... There is only one chapter left! AH! Anyway! Pleas review :) Last chapter will be up next week :) Hope ya liked this one.


	16. Remember When

**Keep Holding On**

**_Chapter Sixteen: Remember When_**

**Song: Remember When by Alan Jackson**

_Remember when I was young so were you  
time stood still love was all we knew  
You were the first, so was I  
made love and then you cried  
Remember when_

_Remember when we vowed the vows walked the walk  
Gave our hearts, made the start, it was hard  
lived and learned, life threw curves  
There was joy, there was hurt  
Remember when_

_Remember when old ones died new were born  
life was changed, disassembled, rearranged  
We came together, fell apart  
broke each other's hearts  
Remember when_

_Remember when the sound of little feet was the music  
We danced to week to week  
Brought back the love, we found trust  
Vowed we'd never give it up  
Remember when_

_Remember when thirty seemed so old  
Now lookin' back, it's just a steppin' stone  
To where we are, where we've been  
Said we'd do it all again  
Remember when_

_Remember when we said when we turned gray  
When the children grow up and move away  
We won't be sad, we'll be glad  
For all the life we've had  
And we'll remember when_

_Remember when..._

Sakura and Itachi walked through the forest. Sasuke's body was wrapped up in the bag that Sakura carried over her shoulder. The body bag that Itachi carried held Kabuto's and the real Orochimaru's decayed body. The two hadn't spoken since the fight. There eyes stared forward neither making a move to talk. Sakura's face was still red from the teas she had cried. Her eyes stung, she felt so tired but continued to walk. She wasn't exactly sure how far they had gone she wasn't very focused on the journey home. What she was focusing on was how she would explain to Hiro what happened. She closed her eyes they stung. She could feel her throat tighten, she held back her tears and continued to take another step.

She was already anticipating what Naruto's reaction would be when they arrived home with not one body but three. Her emerald eyes fluttered opened and she realized that her husband wasn't standing next to her. Looking behind her he stood a few feet behind his eyes looking up at the sky that was slowly turning to light yellows from the rising sun. Sakura slowly walked to where he was standing. She knew how awful the man must have felt at this moment.

"How ever long the night... the dawn will break, Itachi-kun." Sakua whispered. She watched as his eyes slowly slid shut. She couldn't help but notice hoe shaky his body was when he let out the breath he was holding. He slowly opened his eyes. His dark orbs stared into her beautiful green ones.

"I have no idea where I would be with out you Blossom." he whispered. She smiled a small smile.

"Lets go home." she said, turning around she began to walk down the path, he followed behind her. A small smile adored his lips. He could only imagine how painful his life would have been with out the beautiful pink haired two continued down the path for a few hours before Sakura stopped and signaled for Itachi to stop. At first the Uchiha was on edge until her recognized the chakra signature.

Kakashi and Shizune jumped down from the forest over head. For the longest time the two groups just stared at each other. Kakashi's lone eye looked form the two wounded shinobi to the three body bangs. His eye widened when he realized why there was three body bags. The silver haired jonin could feel his heart tighten in his chest. "Sakura?" The pinkette let out a loud sob before falling to her knees. Kakashi looked to Itachi who closed his eyes to keep himself from showing hot upset he really was.

"Sakura-chan!" Shizune quickly ran to the younger girl. Moving the body bag away from Sakura, Shizune went to work on healing the many wounds that covered Sakua's body. "What happened?" she asked, looking up at the older Uchiha.

"A lot." was his response. Shizune nodded. She turned her attention to the broken girl.

XXX

It was a few days later when the group of four finally arrived at the gates. Walking through the gates Kotetsu and Izumo stared in shock at the amount of body bags that where being held.

"Sasuke?" Izumo asked. Sakura gave him a sad look and continued to walk further into the village. Itachi's eyes stayed forward. Once they dropped the bodies off at the morgue they made a slow steady walk to the Hokage Tower where they knew Naruto would be waiting for them. The walk up to the Hokage's office was a slow and quite one. Sakura had never paid so much attention to the old carpet that they walked on. Looking up she realized how stiff Itachi looked. Bringing her hand up she touched his and slowly wrapper her fingers around his. She gave his hand a tight squeeze only to have one in return.

The two came to a stop at the door_._ Itachi's grip tightened on Sakura's hand. Sakura looked up at him before letting out a long breath. She brought her hand up and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Sakura gulped hearing her happy friend call from the other side. She slowly opened the door and walked in. Itachi followed right behind her. "Oh Hey Sakura-chan! You guys made it home!" he smiled happily. Sakura and Itachi just stared at him. It took him a few moments to notice that the other Uchiha was no where to be found. "uh... Sakura-chan? Where's the Teme?" Naruto asked.

Sakura bit her lip to keep it from quivering. "Sasuke... Sasuke...Sasuke..." Sakura wouldn't finish her sentence as tears began to fall from her eyes. Naruto's face went from smiling to utter horror.

"Sakura-chan?" he asked, his voice no more than a whisper.

"Uchiha Sasuke... is... dead." Itachi whispered the last part. His own strength was beginning to weaken. Naruto's blue eyes began to over fill with tears.

"What?" the blonde hokage asked in disbelief.

"Uchiha Sasuke was killed." Itachi said, his dark eyes looked into the deep blue eyes. The two held each other's gaze. They both felt the pain of losing a brother.

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

"Orochimaru..." Sakura sobbed out.

"Orochimaru killed him!" Naruto's fist clinched. Sakura shook her head no.

"Itachi killed Orochimaru... but before he died he switched bodies and took over Sasuke's body... we had no choice..." Sakura hugged herself as she allowed more tears to fall from her eyes.

Naruto stared at the two in disbelief that the evil man would be able to take over Sasuke's body. Deep in the back of his mind there was no denying it. Naruto nodded. "Go home... rest. You two need it." Naruto said. Itachi nodded and helped Sakura stand from her fallen position.

The two walked home in silence. When they finally arrived back to their home they found Misaki and Hiro sitting on the front steps waiting for their parent's to arrive home. "Mom! Dad!" Misaki waved, and ran to the two. Sakura grabbed a hold over daughter and held her close. "Mom?" the young girl questioned. "Are you okay?"

"Not right now Misaki, but I'll be okay tomorrow." Sakura whispered, holding her daughter closer.

"Dad?" she asked, looking at him for an answer.

"Auntie Sakura! Uncle Itachi! Where is my daddy!" Hiro asked running to the family. It was than that Misaki took a step back and realized that her uncle was no where to be seen.

"Let's go inside." Itachi whispered to the younger children. Misaki nodded and took hold of he cousin's hand and the two walked inside. Itachi and Sakura followed the two into the house. "Blossom why don't you go take a shower." Itachi said, he knew that Sakura was more than tired after everything that had happened on their mission. She wanted to protest but just nodded and walk out of the living room and to their bedroom.

"Dad... where is uncle Sasuke?" Misaki asked. Hiro and her sat on the couch. Itachi took in a deep breath and bent down so he was sitting at eye level with them.

"You two know that being a ninja means risking your life for you home?" he asked. The two nodded quickly. "And a lot of missions are really dangerous?" the two nodded.

"Where is my daddy?" Hiro asked, starting to become really worried. Misaki's hand tightened around her cousins.

"You're daddy..." Itachi stopped trying to breathe. "You're daddy is in heaven now." Hiro and Misaki stared at the man not really understanding what Itachi was saying.

"He's not coming home anymore?" Hiro cried. Misaki wrapped her arms around her cousin as he cried. Itachi moved forward engulfing the two in his arms.

At the same time Sakura stood in her shower bawling her eyes out.

XXX

It was indeed a very dreary day on the day of the funeral of Uchiha Sasuke. Once a traitor turned worse, turned good. The whole village stood in remembrance of the man who helped make Konoha what it was today. Hiro's small hand was completely covered by Itachi's larger fist. Misaki stood on the other side of Hiro, and next to her stood Sakura. Naruto stood in front of the group and talked about how amazing the man was.

Sakura clutched her pink carnation as she walked up to the grave stone. Placing it down she couldn't help but smile s rays of sun started to peak out behind the dark clouds that surrounded Konoha. "I'll never forget you Sasuke." she whispered, before walking away to allow the next person to pay their respects. Sakura walked over to her family. Itachi stood with the younger children. She smiled sadly at the two before they made their way to the bench.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Sakura asked, as Hiro and Misaki went to meet up with other children who went to the academy with them.

"I think it will take awhile but I'm sure things will be okay." Itachi promised, kissing her forehead.

XXX

Sakura's eyes nearly fell out of her eyes sockets as she stared at Tsunade who was standing in front of her. Sakura sat on the edge of the medical table and stared at her shishou. "You have got to be kidding me!" Sakura practically yelled as she fell back wards on the table. It had only been two moths since the death of Uchiha Sasuke and the family was just starting to get into a normal routine and now this was being told to her. She could only imagine the look Itachi would give her once she got home.

"Well I guess I'll have to let Naruto know to take you off active duty." Tsunade winked and walked out of the room.

"I am getting to old for this!" Sakura yelled with a huff as she banged her hands on the table about to throw a temper tantrum. She was getting close to thirty and had just received the news that they would be expecting another child.

At this time Itachi stood in front of Naruto a small smile on his face as he talked to the blonde Hokage. "I have decided that I would like to be taken off active duty." Itachi stated.

"Why is that?" Naruto asked.

"I have spent to much time away from my daughter and my wife. I was hoping that I could become teacher at the academy." Naruto nodded.

"I think that would be a great idea Itachi. I'll talk to Iruka and get everything set up from you."

"Thank you Naruto." Itachi said.

Once Itachi arrived home he was welcome with the smell of what ever Sakura was cooking in the kitchen. Walking into the kitchen he walked over to Sakura and wrapped his arms around her slime waist. Itachi burred his face in her neck. "I missed you today." he whispered. Sakura shivered slightly as the breath from his words tickled her skin. 

"I missed you as well." Sakura smiled, as she continued to cook.

"I have some news to tell you." they both said. Sakura laughed. "You first." she said with a smile.

"I talked to Naruto-kun today and I asked to switch my job as a ninja so I could work as a teacher at the academy. That way I can be with you more and spend more time with Misaki." he smiled. 'What's your news?" he asked.

She took in a deep breath. "Well..." she started. "We... are going to have another baby." her green eyes widened as she was lifted off of the floor and spun around. She could help but giggle as the man put her down. Once she was settled on the floor she was covered in kisses.

"Blossom I have never been happier in my life." Sakura smiled at the man.

XXX

"Misaki you are not going out with that boy!" Itachi yelled, chasing his daughter who was speed walking down the hall way to her room. Misaki was now seventeen years old.

"Like hell!" she yelled back at the man.

"Chill out old man. It's just Shiro." Hiro said, as he watched the scene unfold around him.

"You two are insufferable!" Itachi said. Misaki stuck her tongue out at him. He long pink hair was pulled up Ino had taught he how to do her hair. Itachi rolled his eyes.

"Mom lets me go out with Shiro-kun!" Misaki fought back.

"Well I'm not your mom." Itachi said. Misaki sighed.

"Mikoto has a boyfriend and you don't get on to her." Misaki said, signaling to her ten year old sister.

"I do not!" Mikoto screeched. The dark haired girl looked from he smirking sister to her father who was busy rubbing his temples.

"Mikoto do you have a boyfriend?" Itachi asked, as he sat down next to Hiro. He watched as she was about to open her mouth and start yelling. "Don't lie and don't yell." Itachi said.

She huffed and closed her dark eyes. "Yes... I have a boyfriend." she said. Itachi sighed and looked over at Hiro who was happily eating a tomato.

"Don't tell me you have a boyfriend?" he asked, eyeing Hiro.

"God Uncle Itachi! You are gross!" Hiro yelled. Misaki and Mitoko busted out laughing.

"So can I go on my date?" Misaki asked, her dark eyes pleading.

"These are the days I'm glad neither of you got your mother's eyes. I could never say no to her." he said. Misaki sighed in defeat. Itachi looked at her. "Fine. But be home by ten." he sighed.

"Thanks dad!" Misaki cheered giving him a quick peck on the cheek before she ran to her bedroom to get ready for her date with the Hyuga boy.

"But Mikoto. You're grounded."

"What!" she yelled in disbelief.

"For one you're ten. At least give me a few more years before ou start dating." Itachi said.

"I'm home!" Sakura yelled as she walked into the living room.

"Mom! Dad grounded me!" Sakura gave Itachi a questioning look.

"She has a boyfriend." He mumbled, before Sakura let out a laugh.

A/N

Wow... the last chapter I never thought I'd see the day. Anyway I hope you liked this expecially you Tay-chan! :D anyway please review


End file.
